Magical Mishaps - A normal life now?
by Katrina Ravensden
Summary: Ali, Kat, Remus and Sirius have gone back to their lives in Grimuald Place but can they have a normal life now? DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All rights go to J K Rowling. P.S: A big thank you to my best friend who helped me write this fanfiction - PwnMaster1999
1. Chapter 1: The dream

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_No!"_

Remus awoke with a start, panting and sweating, trying to forget the horrid nightmare that had been plaguing him for the past week. He ran a hand through his light brown hair and sighed.

"Remus are you ok?"

Ali had woken up and was now feeling for the light switch. She turned round to face Remus, propped herself up onto one elbow and took his hand in hers.

"I'm fine"

He placed a light kiss on the top of her head but he wasn't fooling her.

"It was the dream again, wasn't it?"

Remus sighed and nodded as he laid down and pulled Ali close to him.

"It's not real Remus, you can't get rid of me that easily"

Remus smiled as he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I would never get rid of you, you're my whole world"

Ali smiled, flicked off the light and they both went back to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Side effects

**Chapter 2: Side effects**

Sunlight played across the room as Kat opened her eyes and stretched behind her to open the curtains. She then suddenly became aware of Sirius sleeping next to her.

"Sirius, wake up"

Kat gently shook him until he awoke. He smiled when he saw her and they shared their first ever 'good morning' kiss.

"Nightmares"

Kat looked at him, confused.

"Hm?"

"I was up late last night and heard screaming. I thought it may have been my mother but then I realised it was you. I came in and you were screaming in your sleep. I assumed you were having a nightmare so I stayed"

Kat's cheeks turned red along with her hair.

"Oh. I don't even remember. Must be a side effect of the sleeping drug"

"What sleeping drug?"

Kat smiled and rummaged around in her bedside cabinet draw before pulling out a medium sized box. Inside were vials filled with a clear liquid.

"I suffered from an episode of depression last year and it left me vulnerable to nightmares so Madame Pomfrey gave me these"

Sirius examined the box and its contents with interest. He smiled as Kat put the box away and then got out of bed. Kat also got up but immediately slumped to the floor as the drug had left her unsteady on her feet. Sirius looked concerned but Kat brushed it off.

"It's just another side effect, it'll wear off soon"

With that, Sirius picked up Kat and carried her to the kitchen bridal style. He sat her down at the table and busied himself with breakfast. Suddenly, the doorbell went and seeing that Sirius was busy, Kat braced herself, got up and fell straight to the floor.

Sirius hurried to her side and helped her up into a sitting position against the wall. The doorbell rang again, this time causing the portrait of Mrs Black to start screaming and shouting.

"Mother, shut up!"

The screams ceased and Sirius grabbed his wand from the table and pointed it down the hall.

"Alohamora"

The door swung open and Sirius was relieved to see Remus and Ali walk in.

"Hey guys, come in. Kat, are you ok?"

Kat placed a hand to her temple and nodded, then winced in pain.

"I've got a throbbing sensation in my head but that's all"

She rested her head on her arms just as Remus and Ali came in.

"S'up! Kat, what happened, why are you on the floor?"

Kat gave a rueful smile.

"I fell and gave myself concussion. Side effects of the sleeping drug left me a bit unsteady on my feet"

Ali nodded in sympathy. She had not forgotten the time when Kat gave her some sleeping drug to calm her down and after she had woken up, she had felt weak.

"Oh"

Remus offered a hand but Kat brushed it away. She pushed against the wall and stood up, almost falling forward but Sirius, who had finished breakfast, caught her and held her hand in the air with his other wrapped around her back.

"Is this a dance hall now? 'Coz if it is I should leave before I damage someone's feet"

Kat smiled at Ali's remark and burst out laughing as Remus twirled her round and began to dance.

"Remus, seriously, I can't dance! Stop it!"

Ali was laughing in between shouts of exasperation. Remus eventually stopped and when Ali shot him a look, he raised his hands in the air and put on a look of mock fright. Ali could not help but smile.

"We're gonna go now, leave you two in peace"

"Bye"

"See ya Ali!"

After the front door had shut, Kat and Sirius sat down to eat breakfast. Half an hour later, they cleared the plates away when the letter box opened and Ali's voice came from down the hall way.


	3. Chapter 3: The wanted truth

**Chapter 3: An unwanted letter and the wanted truth.**

"Kat, I've got a letter for you"

The letter box snapped shut and Kat picked up the letter. She turned it over and almost fainted. In big black letters on the front read:

**LONDON MORTUARY.**

Kat walked with small steps back to the table. She sat down and somehow managed to open the letter despite the trembling in her hands. To get a letter from the mortuary could only be to do with one thing – her parents' death.

Kat slowly unfolded the letter and began to read in a shaky voice.

"_Dear Miss Smith,_

_This letter is in regards to the unexplainable death of your parents George and Lilly Smith. Recently new evidence came through from our forensics lab that strongly suggests your parents died by drowning._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Mr. Robert Carter"_

Kat placed the letter on the table, unable to speak. Sirius gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"After all these years, after all this waiting, the answer to how my parents died is drowning?"

Sirius made to give her a hug but Kat got up and ran to her room. She sat in the corner, pulled her knees close to her chest and stared into nothing as hot, silent tears streamed down her face.

Sirius sat at the table, staring at the letter now left unwanted on the floor thanks to a gust of wind from the open window. He decided to go and talk to Kat but a soft knock at the door interrupted him.

"Hey Ali"

"Did she read it? I thought as soon as she saw what was on the front she might throw it away but I also thought curiosity might get the better of her"

Sirius nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, she read the letter. She's in her room at the moment. She couldn't really believe that it had been death by drowning but then she ran into her room upset. Naturally."

Ali ran upstairs and softly knocked on Kat's door.

"Kat?"

Kat raised a tear stained face to the door.

"Yeah?"

Ali felt a wave of guilt rush over her. Kat sounded so upset.

"Can, can I come in?"

"Mm hm"

Ali slowly opened the door and sat on the bed. Kat went back to resting her head against her arms.

"Kat, under normal circumstances I would ask if you were ok but both you and I know what was in that letter so the answer to that question is obvious. The real question is what are you going to do?"

Kat looked at Ali, her face red and blotchy but her smile genuine.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you talk so seriously"

Ali smiled, glad that Kat was getting over some of her sadness.

"I know right? I hope it doesn't become a habit!"

Kat let out a little laugh and wiped her face with her sleeve. The door creaked and Sirius poked his head round. Kat immediately got up and ran straight into his open arms, fresh tears threatening to spill. Sirius leant against the door frame cradling Kat in his arms and stroking her hair.

"It'll be alright darling, ok?"

Kat nodded against his chest. She took a shaky breath and wiped her face again.

"I'm ok now"

"You sure?"

"Yep"

Ali patted Kats back and left. When she got home, Remus was sitting on the chair, waiting for her to return. She hung her coat up and sat on his lap, accepting his kiss.

"Was Kat alright?"

"She is now"

"Oh good"

Ali smiled and jumped up. Remus allowed her to go five feet when he caught her from behind, making her yell in surprise. Ali frantically struggled but Remus had a firm grip around her waist.

"Remus, let go!"

Remus smiled as he placed light kisses on Ali's neck, making her cease struggling almost at once. Ali leant her head back onto Remus' shoulder and the kisses became stronger.

"Remus, as much as I love you, I need to go change, I'm so hot in these trousers"

"Ok, but hurry, I've got something for you"

Ali slowly turned round to face Remus, caution playing havoc with her mind.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Now, go get changed"

Ali went upstairs while Remus rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a small box.


	4. Chapter 4: Remus Proposes

**Chapter 4: Remus Proposes.**

As Ali came back downstairs, Remus hid his hand behind his back.

"Ok, what's this surprise then?"

Remus smiled as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ali, I love you so much and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you"

Ali smiled and ear to ear smile but also wondered where Remus was going with this.

"I love you too Remy"

Remus laughed.

"I'm only allowing that because it's you"

Ali smiled.

"Anyway, Ali, there are so many words to describe how I feel about you, so hopefully this will"

With that, Remus revealed the box, got down on one knee and opened it. Inside sat a silver ring with a square cut, ice blue diamond in the middle. Ali let out a small gasp.

"Ali Daniels, will you marry me?"

Tears of joy sprung into Ali's eyes.

"Yes, yes a million times yes! Oh Remus!"

Remus' heart swelled with happiness as he took out the ring and placed it onto Ali's finger. It was a perfect fit. Ali wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and they were kissing like there would be no tomorrow. When they eventually broke apart, both Remus and Ali could not stop smiling. Today was the happiest day of their lives.

"I'm never gonna forget this moment"

"Neither am I. I just wish I could tell my parents about it"

Ali sighed. Her parents had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. She hated the bitch and would kill her on sight.

"I'm sure they know. They'll always be with you, even if they aren't here"

Ali smiled and gave Remus another kiss.

"I wonder what Kat and Sirius will say?"

Remus laughed.

"I don't know, shall we go find out?"

Ali nodded and joined hands with Remus. Just as they were about to leave, Ali remembered something.

"Remus, how did you know my ring size? I don't even know it!"

Remus smiled again.

"String. I wrapped a bit of string around your finger the other night when you were sleeping"

Ali smiled.

"No wonder you were one of the smartest in our class!"

They both headed next door. When Kat opened the door, she looked a lot happier.

"Hey, come in. Sirius, Ali and Remus are here!"

Sirius laughed.

"New record, what's that, three times today?"

They all laughed before Ali dragged Kat into the kitchen followed by Remus and Sirius.

"Me and Remus have got some news. Ready?"

Kat and Sirius nodded, Kat wondering what Ali was so excited about.

"We're getting married! Remus proposed like, 5 minutes ago!"

Ali showed Kat her ring. Kat dropped her jaw in surprise and Sirius looked plain shocked. Kat got over it quickly and gave Ali a massive hug.

"Oh Ali, congratulations!"

Sirius snapped out of the shock and patted Remus on the back.

"Never saw that coming. Nice one Moony"

Remus and Sirius laughed before Kat started to make a celebratory lunch. Ali started to set the table while Remus and Sirius went into the next room to talk.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Remus John Lupin proposed"

Remus let out a laugh and looked at Sirius.

"Yeah, I never thought it would happen either but Ali's special to me. It felt right"

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder.

"Congrats Remus"

"Thanks"

The two men went back into the kitchen and joined Kat and Ali who were just setting out the plates. Half way through lunch, the letter box snapped and Kat went to get the post.

"Yay!"

"What is it Kat?"

Sirius got up from his seat and found Kat holding a letter and looking very excited.

"Come on. I've got some news of my own"

They walked down the hall to where Ali and Remus were waiting. Kat held up the letter, opened it and pulled out four Quidditch World Cup tickets. Sirius, Remus and Ali all looked at Kat with disbelief.

"We're all going to the Quidditch World Cup!"

"How on earth did you get those?"

"I won them. There was a contest in the Daily Prophet. It was a trivial test with one section on werewolves and one section on animagus' "

Ali laughed at how ironic the whole situation was. Kat still stood there smiling until Sirius pulled her into a hug.

"Well wasn't that lucky!"

The four finished lunch, spirits running high after the amazingly good morning they'd all had.


	5. Chapter 5: The Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter 5: The Quidditch World Cup**

As the sun started to rise, casting a pinkish glow along the street, Kat almost broke her alarm clock as she hit the snooze button. The one con about the Quidditch World Cup was that you had to get up super early. The other con was that it was Monday, almost a week after she had got the letter but the day had snuck up so quickly. She sat up groggily and forced herself to get up. As she was brushing her teeth, Sirius came in behind her.

"Sirius, I look a mess!"

He laughed as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I like the 'just got out of bed' look"

Kat smiled. She finished brushing her teeth, brushed her hair and got dressed. Kat was just walking down the hall when she stopped and frowned in concentration. Suddenly her hair turned blonde with red highlights.

"One way of supporting Bulgaria without smearing paint over my face"

Sirius looked shocked.

"But that's half the fun!"

Kat laughed and then screamed as Sirius drew a line across her face in red face paint. She grabbed his hands and forced them away from her but Sirius was much stronger and had her up against the wall and was messily trying to draw on her cheek. Kat summoned the closest paint colour which was green. She then drew a squiggle on Sirius' cheek and so the paint war began. By the time Ali and Remus had arrived the kitchen, Kat and Sirius were a mess. Kat cleaned up the kitchen in no time but they decided to scare the other two. They open the door slowly, making sure they were hidden behind it. When the other two were inside, Kat slowly closed the door and then tapped Ali on her shoulder.

"Argh! What the hell happened? Did you guys have a paint explosion or something?"

Kat and Sirius laughed before going to clean off their faces. When they came back out, Remus was kissing Ali against the wall. Sirius tapped Remus on the shoulder, making him jump.

"Ahem, Moony, when you're finished, we have a Port-Key to catch"

They grabbed their stuff and went outside. Seeing as it was 3 o'clock in the morning, no one was awake so the four got on their broomsticks and headed off. After a while, they came to a forest. Kat signalled for everyone to land and as soon as their feet touched the ground, the sound of voices made them immediately hide their brooms in a nearby bush and wait for the people to pass. However...

"Harry!"

"Sirius, Kat, Ali, Remus! What are you guys doing here?"

More people followed Harry - Arthur Weasley followed by three of his sons: Ron, Fred and George who gave Ali a high five and thanked her for the picture of Snape she had sent them, his daughter Ginny, Hermione Granger and two other people.

Harry rushed to give Sirius a hug. Kat smiled as she introduced herself and Ali to Mr Weasley.

"And who are you may I ask?"

"Oh sorry. Kat, Ali, Remus and Sirius, this is Amos Diggory. He works with me at the Ministry and this is his son Cedric"

The six shook hands before Ali asked the obvious question.

"Where are you going?"

"The Quidditch World Cup of course!"

"No way, we were just heading there too!"

The now respectably larger group all headed off – Kat with Sirius and Harry who was shocked to hear his godfather was dating one of his teachers, Ali with Fred and George listening to pranks they had pulled so far over the holidays and Remus alongside Mr Weasley as he excitedly told Amos about the properties of a kettle.

Ali, Fred and George were by far the loudest when together but the whole procession stopped when Fred grabbed Ali's hand and showed George the ring.

"Professor Daniels, anything you'd like to tell us?"

Ali suddenly became very quiet and her cheeks turned bright red. Fred and George exchanged grins before loudly announcing,

"Who's the unlucky fella?"

Ali shot a dark look at the twins before Remus spoke up, sounding rather embarrassed but he could see Ali was having trouble finding the right words.

"That would be me boys. Yes, me and Ali are getting married. I proposed to her last week"

The wave of immediate and different reactions was almost comical. Harry looked shocked once more before congratulating Remus and Ali. Hermione and Ginny both clapped. Mr Weasley congratulated them both before hastily writing a letter to his wife Molly and apparating it back to his house. However, Fred and George were patting Remus on the back and shaking their heads but smiling at the same time.

"Good luck Remus, you've got your work cut out for you! And congratulations to you both!"

Remus laughed before pulling Ali into a sideways hug.

"Thanks boys"

"Yeah, thanks guys"

"Yes well, can we get moving, we're on a very tight schedule!"

Mr Weasley's reminder got everyone moving again and they made it to the Port-Key in plenty of time. Kat, Sirius, Ali and Remus went first closely followed by the rest. Kat helped up Harry and the rest of them as it had been their first time using a Port-Key and they had fallen rather than landed and turned round to see Mr Weasley, Amos and Cedric calmly 'walking' in mid air as they landed. They continued over the hill until three or four fields full of brightly colour tents came into view.

"Partings of the way I think old chap"

Mr Weasley shook hands with Amos and Cedric and then continued on. Kat and the other followed on behind as they were under 'Smith' so they would be signing in at the same point.

Mr Weasley went first and after sorting the money, said goodbye.

"Name?"

"Smith"

"Right, Smith, Smith, ah here you are. Oh, you're opposite the Weasley's so just follow them"

"Thanks"

Kat paid in the money for their place and they set off, trying to catch up with the others. They eventually did and quickly found their spot which was marked only with a wooden sign with the word 'Smith' written on it. A few minutes later, their 'tent' (it looked more like a canvas house) was set up.

"Right, I've worked this out, me and Ali are in this room and you two are in that one"

Ali moaned and Sirius hugged Kat from behind and began to plead.

"I'm serious guys..."

Sirius gave her a cheeky grin.

"No you're Kat, and this is Ali and that's Remus. I'm Sirius and..."

Kat slapped his hand, trying not to laugh unlike Ali who was laughing so much tears were running down her face.

"Don't even start"

"Oh come on Kat lighten up. Have fun. In fact, I'm making it a legal requirement that you do. Now about this room assignment..."

Kat sighed.

"You sound just like Fred and George. Ok fine, Ali and Remus in that room and me and you in this one. Happy now?"

"Yes... but you're not. Darling, what's wrong? You were happy this morning"

Kat leant her head against Sirius' chest.

"When we were walking down, people kept on looking. Parents were taking their children away and people were pointing"

Sirius laughed.

"Oh Kat, don't let that bother you. Fudge has declared me free; it was in the Daily Prophet so people can't deny it. It'll be fine"

Kat smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Ok, fun, I'm going to have fun"

"That's my girl!"

The four set up their rooms and then went to say hi to the others before getting breakfast and sitting in the mouth of the tent, watching the last of the sunrise. Remus was just putting the plates away when Harry crossed over to join them.

"Harry. How are you?"

"I'm fine Sirius. How's life as a free man?"

Sirius smiled as he patted his godson on the shoulder.

"It's more than I could ever hope for. I really can't thank all of you enough for helping me. Maybe Fudge will think more about investigating before arresting"

Harry smiled at his godfather's comment.

"That would be nice wouldn't it?"

Remus had rejoined them and was leaning against the side of the tent with Ali resting her head against his shoulder.

Harry laughed.

"I never thought I would see this. You two engaged and you two dating. It all takes some getting used to"

They all laughed and Harry was then called away by Ron and Hermione who were going to get water. Harry said bye and the four retreated into the warmth of their tent as it was quite cold despite it being the summer.

"Hey Kat, should we go and get water as well. We'll need to for drinks won't we?"

Kat nodded so Remus and Ali grabbed a bucket and headed off. Kat smiled as she leant against the side of the tent, letting the cold air rush through her hair. Sirius came up behind her and placed his hands in her shoulders. Kat leant her head back and smiled as her emerald green eyes locked with his sparkling blue ones.

As Sirius placed a gentle kiss on her lips, Kat felt something stir deep inside her, a warmth that spread through her entire body. When Sirius pulled away, Kat immediately moved forward to close the gap but Sirius took her hand and led her to their room.

"Kat I..."

Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and gave Sirius a tender kiss. Sirius picked her up and sat her on the bed, still kissing her gently along her neck, each one getting stronger until they turned into soft bites. Kat ran her hands along his hardened chest and the once gentle kisses were turning into hot messy ones that made the feeling inside Kat grow. They were still kissing when Ali and Remus walked in holding a bucket of water. Ali was just about to say something when Remus shook his head and led her outside.

"Ok, that was cute and weird at the same time. More cute than weird but still"

"Oh Ali, cut Kat some slack, think how many times she's come across us kissing"

Ali laughed and headed back inside the tent to make drinks. Kat and Sirius emerged from their room to help and they were just sitting down to drink when Ginny, the youngest of the Weasleys, asked if they wanted to join. The four walked over and they spent the rest of the afternoon together – Kat showing Ginny and Hermione her Metamorphagus skills, Ali listening to Fred and George talking about their idea for a joke shop, Harry talking with Remus, Sirius and Ron about last year and Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory were quietly drinking tea while talking about their jobs.

All too soon the evening came and the group set off towards the giant stadium. Half an hour and 200 flights of stairs later, the group found their level and were just about to head off when Lucius Malfoy stopped them by trapping Harry's jumper on the bar with his staff. Mr Weasley stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Malfoy"

"Weasley"

Suddenly, Draco stepped out from behind his father, boasting about sitting in the Ministers box. He suddenly caught sight of Kat and whispered something to his father. Lucius' smile curled into a frown as he accusingly pointed his staff at Kat.

"So, you're the so called teacher who humiliated my son?"

Kat could see both Sirius and Ali getting ready to react.

"You could say that Malfoy, but I prefer to say I was teaching your son a lesson. He wasn't listening to Hagrid when he was teaching so I made him listen. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him now so no harm no foul. Goodbye"

Malfoy stormed off with Draco following in hot pursuit. The rest of the group cheered and they took their seats. Sirius sat next to Kat and pulled her into a hug.

"Well handled honey"

Kat smiled and sat with her head resting on his shoulder. Ali swung round in her seat and propped her legs up on Kat's knees, resting her head against Remus' shoulder. Normally Kat would push Ali off but she didn't mind, she was having fun. Ginny laughed to see them all looking so relaxed and took a picture which she gave to Kat.

"Thanks Ginny. That's a nice camera"

"Yeah, it's a muggle one but it prints out the pictures automatically. Dad wanted to charm it so it made them move but I said I could do that after they printed"

They laughed but it was soon replaced with loud cheers and clapping as the Bulgarian team flew over head and put on a show. The seeker, Victor Krum, was getting the most attention as he performed stunts on his broom. The audience screamed and cheered, the noise was deafening. Just then, the Irish team flew in from the other side and a giant firework leprechaun appeared in the sky and it began to dance as the audience sang a traditional Irish jig song. After about ten minutes of this, the voice of Cornelius Fudge boomed over the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome, to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup. Let the match ... begin!"

The referee walked out on to the pitch, yelled something to the teams and released the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch. After a ten second head start, he threw the Quaffle in the air and the game began. The roar from the crowd as balls were passed, goals scored, fouls committed, was tremendous. The team mascots, Veela's for Bulgaria and Leprechauns for Ireland, were sporting leadership from each ends of the pitch but when a foul was committed against the Irish, the Leprechauns immediately began flying around the Veela's, making them very angry.

"AND IRELAND SCORE AGAIN!"

The noise from the Ireland supports was enough without the howls from the Bulgaria supports who were shouting and yelling what sounded like chants to try and encourage their team. They were only an hour and a half into the game and Ireland were already 160 points ahead of Bulgaria. Suddenly, there were shouts concerning the whereabouts of the Snitch. Every one began frantically searching the sky until Harry pointed to Krum, whose robes were soaked with blood from a nose injury, coming into landing, a glint of gold just visible in his clenched hand. The scoreboard flashed BULGARIA: 160 IRELAND: 170.

The voice of Ludo Bagman, the commentator, boomed over the stunned audience.

"AND IT'S A WIN FOR IRELAND. KRUM CATCHES THE SNITCH BUT IRELAND WINS. Well, this is an exciting twist of events"

Then came the announcing of the names, a lot more shouting and another hour later, Kat, Sirius, Ali, Remus and the others filed out into the fields. By the light of their wands, they stumbled their way back to the tent. The four collapsed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Had it not been for the screams that awoke them ten minutes later.


	6. Chapter 6: The Death Eater's attack

**Chapter 6: The Death Eater's attack.**

"_Run!"_

"_It's the Death Eaters!"_

Kat sat bolt upright and in no time had everyone else awake. Sirius ventured outside only to come flying back in.

"Let's go. There's a group of Death Eaters outside, the whole place is alight. We've got to get out"

They did not need any more prompting. With a simple wave of her wand, Kat had automatically packed their things and they were running in the direction of the hill. Ali caught a glimpse of Mr Weasley and made a beeline for him.

"Arthur, do you want us to take any of the kids? We've got brooms, it would be quicker!"

Mr Weasley shook his head.

"No you get yourselves out. It's too dangerous, especially for you Sirius. Go, we'll be alright"

The four took off once again, leaving the screams, destruction, fire and death behind them. Kat saw Sirius looking back and had to push him forward.

"Sirius, we need to go. Arthur's right, it's more dangerous for you than the others"

"Kat, what about Harry? It'll be dangerous for him too!"

"He'll be fine, he's with the others, they'll get out"

Sirius nodded and grabbed her hand. By now, Ali and Remus were quite a way in front and were waiting behind an old oak tree when Kat and Sirius caught up.

"Kat, the Port-Key's up this hill. Think it'll be safe to fly?"

Kat looked at the panicked stream of people struggling to get up the hill by foot. She nodded and the four boarded their brooms and flew over the large crowds of people. They landed next to the Port-Key and grabbed hold of it. They felt themselves spinning and then landed on the hill they had climbed this morning. Kat immediately did a head count. Three.

"Where's Ali? I thought she grabbed hold of the Port-Key with us?!"

Suddenly, the Port-Key glowed and Ali landed along with some other people. Remus rushed over and took her hand. He led her back to Kat and Sirius who gave a huge sigh of relief and Remus held Ali in a tight hug.

"Honey are you ok? What happened, we thought you grabbed the Port-Key with us!"

Ali spoke very quietly and there was fear in her voice.

"I did but I got knocked back by someone who was panicking. They had almost got hold of the Port-Key when he got hit by a curse and it blasted him backwards. It must have been the killing curse because he wasn't breathing after he landed and when I turned round I saw someone stunning a Death Eater who was trying to get to the Port-Key. I just couldn't help thinking, if that man hadn't knocked me back, I would have been the one that got hit and ... you wouldn't have known!"

Ali was now crying on Remus' shoulder as he tried to comfort her. The four got on their brooms although Ali was crying so much that she had to ride with Kat. They arrived in the small park across from their homes and dismounted their brooms. Remus and Ali said goodnight and went home. Sirius and Kat, exhausted from running, got five feet down the hall and dropped everything on the floor.

"You know what? I really can't be bothered to put this stuff away now, not even by magic"

Sirius laughed and went to get changed while Kat made tea for them both. They sat at the kitchen table and drank quietly, the only sound being the ticking of the clock on the wall. Kat yawned as she put the cups in the sink and Sirius picked her up bridal style and carried her not to her room but to his.

Kat stared in awe at how different Sirius' room was from what she imagined. It was clean although everything was worn down – the floorboards had lost their colour, the wall paper had several water stains on it and the wardrobe only had one door. Sirius laid down on the bed but Kat was overwhelmed by her curiosity and the desire to look around. The first drawer she opened contained a large amount of paper, mostly letters. Kat picked one up and read it very quickly. She smiled as she learnt the letter was from Lilly Potter to Sirius and then noticed a photo of a young boy zooming around on a toy broomstick which Kat knew to be Harry on his first birthday as it was mentioned in the letter.

Kat placed the letter and photo back in the drawer and laid down next to Sirius. He placed a protective arm around her and they almost instantaneously fell asleep, both emotionally and physically drained from the World Cup.


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning after

**Chapter 7: The Morning After.**

The next morning, Sirius was the first to wake. He slowly got up so as not to wake Kat and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He ran a hand through his messy hair and tried to shake the after feeling of the World Cup. He couldn't help thinking the attack had something to do with Harry which only made him regret even more the decision on running ahead instead of staying and helping Arthur and the others. If his godson had got hurt, he would never forgive himself.

Kat stirred and sighed as she forced her heavy eyes to open. She looked at Sirius who was leaning his head against his fist. Kat carefully got up and wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck and lent her head against his. Sirius gave her a gentle kiss and leant forward, causing Kat to fall on the bed. Sirius laughed at her disgruntled expression so she grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him down, his laughter interrupted by the crash of Kat's lips on his. Sirius ran his hands through her hair and began to undo the buttons on her shirt, revealing Kat's naked chest.

"Mm, Sirius..."

The kisses were becoming more passionate – hot, messy ones that made the feeling Kat had at the World Cup return. Sirius' tongue was wicked against her own as she tugged at the hem of his shirt, silently begging him to take it off. Within seconds, Kat's arms were wrapped around his chest, pulling him closer.

Sirius moaned with pleasure and ran his hand down Kat's side to her hips and slowly started pushing her shorts down. Once they were off, Sirius threw them aside and ran his hands along her thighs. Kat groaned as she felt his hands exploring her body and kissed him harder.

"Kat..."

Sirius moaned as Kat pulled his trousers off and wrapped her legs around his waist, her thighs tightening and making Sirius groan as pleasure and want swept over his body. He was close and he could tell that Kat was too. He ceased activity and searched around in the drawer before he found what he was looking for. He ripped the foil and removed the rubber, pinching the tip so it wouldn't break and rolling it over his member all the way to the base.

Sirius crawled back on top of Kat and whispered in her ear, his lips tickling her.

"Are you sure you want this? I won't hold you to anything and we can wait"

Kat looked Sirius in the eyes and saw he really meant it, making the want in her grow.

"Sirius, you are the only man I have ever truly loved and I'm sure I want this. I know I can trust you"

With that, Sirius aligned his tip to her entrance and slowly lowered himself into her passage. Kat groaned as relief coursed through her veins. Sirius slowly slid into Kat until he was up to the hilt. The pain was making Kat cry out but her screams were mixed with moans of pleasure. Sirius kissed her briefly before retreating and then slamming back down. Kat cried out as her inner muscles tightened around him. The pace soon quickened and Kat was nearing her climax, the feeling in her stomach becoming tighter. Sirius slammed into her one more time and Kat groaned as she let go.

Sirius kissed her passionately on the lips, still pumping in and out, the pace growing ever more erratic as he neared his climax. Sirius suddenly raised Kat's legs up, giving him a new angle to repeatedly hit that sensitive spot inside Kat that made her cry out every time he touched it. As Sirius drove into Kat for the last time, her inner muscles tightened around his member and he released inside of her. Kat moaned as Sirius slipped out of her and threw away the condom. Sirius pulled on his pyjama trousers but left his shirt off. Kat put on her shirt and was about to pull on her shorts when Sirius stopped her. He laid next to her on the bed and slid his hand down her stomach to the tip of her passage.

Kat was already wet and Sirius had stretched her passage so he could easily slide two fingers in and begin to pump them in and out. Kat was exhausted but she still felt herself becoming aroused as she dug her fingers into the bed. Sirius withdrew and then entered again, this time using three fingers. Kat screamed as relief and a slight pain hit her all at once and Sirius began to piston his fingers in and out. When he ceased activity for sure and wiped his fingers on a tissue, Sirius pulled Kat close to him, her fringe sticking to his chest, both breathing heavily.

After a while, Kat looked into Sirius' eyes and smiled.

"Well..."

They both laughed and washed off before going downstairs to breakfast. As Kat was setting up the table, Sirius put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a muggle film canister. He handed it to Kat who looked at him curiously.

"Open it"

Kat took off the lid and tipped it. Just then, a silver ring with a white diamond in the middle with two little blue diamond's either side fell out. Kat looked at Sirius, pure shock on her face. Sirius picked it up and got down on one knee. Kat was giddy with happiness.

"Kat Smith, I love you so much, I know we've only been going out for a few months now but we've known each other for several years and I just wanted to ask you ... will you marry me?"

Tears of joy were running down Kat's face as she nodded. Sirius' smiled widened as he slipped the ring onto Kat's finger. She hugged him so suddenly that Sirius stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. Kat blushed bright red and stuttered an apology but Sirius shook his head and kissed her. They got back up and ate breakfast and were just finishing when the doorbell rang. Sirius smiled as he got the door.

"Ah what a surprise. Honey, Ali and Remus are here. I'm seriously thinking of putting a door in the wall"

The three walked down the hall and sat in the kitchen, Kat smiling away. Ali looked at her curiously.

"Why are you smiling like a psycho? Wait, let me correct that. Why are you smiling like even more of a psycho than you already are?"

Kat smiled and playfully hit Ali on the shoulder.

"I'm smiling because me and Sirius have some news"


	8. Chapter 8: News

**Chapter 8: News.**

"What's this news then?"

Ali sat down at the table before Kat spoke.

"Ali, how do you feel about being Maid of Honour?"

Ali looked at Kat like she had gone mental.

"What? Maid of Honour? But you're not ... OH MY GOD! Are you fucking serious?!"

Sirius laughed and put his arm around Kat's shoulder.

"Maybe"

Kat blushed furiously while Ali got up and leant her head against Remus' chest while blocking her ears with her hands.

"I really didn't need to know that!"

The other three laughed and Sirius gave Kat a loving kiss before all four sat down for breakfast and after the final plates had been cleared away, there was a loud screech coming from the open window. A large, snowy owl landed on the table and dropped a letter into Sirius' hands.

"Hedwig!"

Sirius opened the letter and smiled when he saw it was from Harry but after reading the letter, his smile had faded into a worried frown. Kat gently placed a hand on his arm.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

Sirius handed the letter over to her, his head leaning against his fist and shock registered in his eyes. Kat read the letter and placed it on the table with such precision anyone would have thought it was going to explode. She crossed over to Sirius and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Sirius, I think you should talk to him. Face to face. This is bad and you need to find out more"

Ali cleared her throat and looked at Kat, one eyebrow raised.

"What's bad? What's happened?"

Kat looked at Ali and Remus with sad eyes before slowly saying,

"Harry's been entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. No one knows how though. He didn't put his name in and he didn't get one of the older students to do it"

"Wait, an older student? Why would Harry need an older student to do it?"

"Barty Crouch had placed a rule that only students aged 17 and above were allowed to submit their names because of what happened at the World Cup. There's also, another bit of news. Harry's been having some weird dreams. His latest one has been of You-Know-Who telling Wormtail and another person to get him. You-Know-Who needed Harry for something and it sounded like he wasn't going to stop at anything to get him. Sirius thought that... the attack at the World Cup may have been targeted at Harry"

Ali let out a small gasp and Remus ran his hands through his hair. It was coming up to the full moon and he was getting more restless and tired than usual. Sirius gave Kat a gentle kiss and leant his head against hers. Kat gave Sirius a reassuring hug. Sirius took Kat's hand and looked into her eyes, his eyes full of sadness. Kat gave him a small kiss and lead him to the fireplace were a gentle fire was flickering calmly. Kat took some Floo Powder from a pot on the mantelpiece and threw it into the fire while clearly saying,

"The Gryffindor Common Room"

The fire roared and turned a brilliant shade of green. Both Kat and Sirius put their faces into the fire and in a matter of seconds, the blurry mess of red and gold formed into the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry sat on a chair, his back to the fire and he was reading the Daily Prophet. He turned at the hiss of the fire and exclaimed when he saw Kat and Sirius' faces emerge from the flames.

"Sirius ... and Kat. What are you doing here?"

Sirius gave a cough which sent soot from the coals into the air.

"Replying to your letter of course. Harry, we haven't got much time so I must ask. Do you know how your name got into the Goblet of Fire?"

Harry shook his head.

"No? Ok. I had to ask because whoever did is no friend to you. People die in this Tournament!"

Harry swallowed hard.

"I'm not ready for this Sirius"

Sirius shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. I'm sorry Harry. Now, about this dream. You mentioned seeing Voldemort and Wormtail but who was the third person in the room? Did you hear a name or recognise him at all?"

Harry shook his head again. He was beginning to panic until Kat interrupted.

"Harry, you'll be fine. I know you will. You just have to think hard and plan. I know it sounds like what everyone else had probably been saying but it's true. These games are meant to test you on levels beyond magical skill so you need a plan. If you ever need advice, don't be afraid to ask anyone, you can even write us a letter, ok? We have some good news though. Don't know how you might take it but you ought to know. Me and Sirius are getting married"

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"What!"

Sirius laughed gently at his godson's expression.

"I asked Kat to marry me this morning and she said yes"

Harry then broke into a huge smile. His godfather was getting married! He was getting to live a life he had always wanted!

"Oh that's brilliant guys. Fantastic, you must be so pleased. I would hug you but it might hurt"

They all laughed before Ali yelled out from behind Kat,

"S'up Harry!"

Kat told Ali to be quiet and her and Sirius said goodbye. They pulled their heads out of the fireplace and Sirius smiled at Kat.

"Thank you, for persuading me to do that. I never would have thought of using Floo Powder, probably would have done something stupid like go to Hogwarts and scare the living daylights out of everyone"

Kat smiled as she stood up and gave Sirius a hug. She brushed his hair out of the way of his eyes and nodded.

"Probably, but now you know he's safe and that's all that matters. Hermione and Ron can help him not to mention Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry's a smart kid, he can take care of himself and I don't think you..."

Kat was cut off by the crash of Sirius' lips against hers. Kat froze for a second before wrapping her arms around Sirius' neck and kissing him back with the same passion. Ali smiled then looked at Remus.

"Aw I can't remember the last time you shut me up by doing that, it's been so long and yet they just get to..."

Remus smiled at Ali before pinning her against the kitchen wall and imitating Sirius' reaction, effectively causing Ali to be quiet. Ali and Remus were the first to break apart and Ali saw how tired Remus looked. She planted another small kiss on his cheek and said goodbye to Kat and Sirius who were locked in a tight hug. She and Remus went back to their house and Remus immediately fell asleep on the sofa. Ali looked at him in sympathy and took off his coat and shoes and somehow got him into a more comfortable position. She was just taking off his jumper when she noticed how hot his forehead had become. Ali's eyes widened in fear – fever.

This often happened near the full moon or so Remus had told her but Ali hadn't the faintest idea how to cure him. She wasn't sure she should use magic just in case there was a side effect and she had no idea how to cure him the muggle way. Ali dampened a flannel and laid it over his forehead. She spent the next hour wiping Remus' forehead and checking his temperature. When she was sure his temperature had stopped going up, she dashed over next door, running because even though it would take her 2 minutes she didn't want to leave Remus alone for 2 seconds in case he got worse.

"Kat, thank god, Remus has a fever and I don't know what to do, I think his temperature has stopped going up but the last time I measured it it was 39 degrees"

"Oh my god. Sirius, Remus is ill, I'm going to help Ali"

The two girls rushed over to next door and Kat immediately got to work. She refreshed the flannel and gently awoke Remus. She managed to coax some fever medicine into him and then ran back next door. A few minutes later she came back with a vial full of sleeping potion. She helped Remus drink it and he instantly fell asleep. Kat sat back on her heels and sighed while Ali held Remus' hand and gently stroked his cheek. Kat took Remus' temperature again and to both of the girls' relief it had gone back down to 37 degrees.

"Thanks Kat"

"You're welcome. I just don't understand how he got fever so quickly. I know it sometimes can happen as a symptom of the full moon but even so, fever symptoms take a while to show. First it's sweating of the body which didn't happen, then headache, muscle aches and general weakness which I suppose could have been dismissed as symptoms of the full moon and then dehydration and loss of appetite which never occurred"

Ali shrugged her shoulders and went back to stroking Remus' cheek.

"Well I'm going to go back home now, when he wakes up, give him another dose of fever medicine and let him rest and in the mean time refresh the flannel every half an hour"

Kat left and went back home. Sirius was sitting at the table and when Kat walked in he sat up properly and opened his arms for a hug. Kat sat in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Sirius placed his forehead against her temple.

"How is he?"

"Better, his temperature is back to normal but another hour or so and it could have been a different story"

Kat sighed as she watched the sunlight glint off her ring. Sirius gave her another kiss and then began to clear up the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9: Transformations & Tenderness

**Chapter 9: Transformations and Tender Moments.**

That evening, Ali cleared away the dinner things just as the clock struck 5 o'clock. Remus got up and they both walked down the hall and to the basement. Sirius and Kat had helped Ali sort the basement so it was practical for Remus. It wasn't much; apart from the carpet and small window, there were some blankets in one corner and a makeshift corner bed. Remus turned to Ali and hugged her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Ali nodded and Remus kissed her hard before going inside. Ali locked the door and performed a string of strengthening and silencing charms. She then grabbed a pre-packed overnight bag and headed next door. Kat answered the door and smiled when she Ali.

"Come on, I'll show you your room for the night" she said with a cheeky wink.

Ali followed her friend upstairs to a room directly above Sirius' and on the same floor as hers. Or so she thought.

"Kat, what did you do to your room? There's nothing here?"

"Ali, come on. Me and Sirius are engaged, do you really expect us to sleep separately?"

Ali smiled and went back to her room to set up her things. Kat went downstairs to join Sirius in the kitchen and was shortly followed by Ali who sat opposite them and tried not to feel too awkward about the fact that Kat was sitting on Sirius' lap and they were kissing.

"Right, I'm going to start dinner. Ali do you want anything or did you eat already?"

"I've eaten thanks"

Kat grinned and began cooking while Sirius stopped reading the paper and set the table with Ali's help. After dinner, Ali went to her room and got ready. Kat checked on her before going to bed.

"Are you ok?"

Ali nodded quickly and busied herself with brushing out her tangled mess of hair.

"Remus will be fine"

"I know"

Kat smiled and went to her own room where Sirius was walking around the room in only underwear. Kat found herself staring and then screaming as Sirius picked her up and swung her around. Kat giggled as she got changed slowly, teasing Sirius, and soon found herself being pinned to the bed and Sirius kissing her along her neck, his finger rubbing against her clit, making Kat moan as she felt her stomach plummet.

"Sirius, not tonight, not when we've got Ali round. God, you are so bad!"

Kat smiled as she pulled on her shorts and gave in to Sirius' kissing. After a while, Kat rolled over, trying to get some sleep and felt Sirius press his body against hers. Kat smiled and rolled her head forward as Sirius kissed the back of her neck. Kat fell asleep and awoke the next morning still in the same position. The clock said it was 10:30 in the morning and she rest her head back on the pillow and was about to go back to sleep when a knock at the door made her open her eyes again.

"Yeah?"

Ali poked her head around the door and told Kat she was leaving to go and help Remus. Ali closed the door and apparated back to her house. She dumped her things on the floor and rushed straight to the basement. She reversed the charms and unlocked the door. Remus had pulled himself onto the made up bed and slowly lifted his head at the sound of the key. He smiled weakly when he saw Ali and wanted nothing more than to fling his arms around her.

"Hey. I missed you last night"

Ali smiled as she conjured up some water and chocolate. Remus slowly ate and drank until some of the colour returned to his face. Ali smiled and worked on his wounds. He had just the one across his shoulder and Ali healed it as far as magic would heal a werewolf wound until all that remained was a baby pink scar.

"I missed you too. Lay down, you're still a bit weak"

Remus rested his head against the pillow and Ali placed her head against his chest, resting her hand on his stomach. His body was warm, even with him only wearing underwear.

"I'm going to go get your potion"

Remus growled, a little bit of the wolf left in him, and grabbed her wrist. Ali was pleased that a little of his strength had returned but she fixed him with a stare that McGonagall had fixed her with so many times.

"Remus, let go. You need your potion"

"Ali don't leave me"

Remus moaned and pulled her back, pressing his lips against her temple and wrapping his arms around her. Ali gave up and retrieved the potion by magic. She helped Remus drink it and the rest of his strength came back almost immediately. He placed gentle kisses along her neck, leaving a tingling sensation where each one was placed. Ali smiled and shuffled around to face his back. She rubbed his shoulders and back to release the stiffness in them, causing Remus to moan in relief.

Ali finished her massage and they both fixed the damage done to the room. Remus got dressed again and they went in search for some breakfast, Remus never letting go of Ali's hand.

"How was it anyway?"

"Pretty average although it had been easier than the last one"

Ali conjured up some food by magic (she wasn't one for cooking much) and they both dug into their breakfast, Remus still holding her hand.


	10. Chapter 10: Tricks and Treats

**Chapter 10: Tricks, Treats and other kinds of sweets.**

A week later, Remus was back to his old self after having gone through his transformation and the aftermath was better than most he had gone through. Sirius woke up to a loud banging on the door to find Ali holding a large box full of what appeared to be Halloween decorations.

"Morning Ali and to what do I owe the pleasure of you ending my peaceful sleep?"

"Whatever Sirius, its Halloween! I found mine and Kat's old decorations and split them in half. I know Muggles can't see your house but you could decorate the kitchen at least!"

Sirius took the box and placed it behind him.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, me and Kat had planned a Halloween 'party'. Just the four of us. Technically it was Kat's idea because she wanted to do something special for it but I'm not allowed to tell you that bit"

"Ok"

Ali made a noise that sounded like a happy squeal and ran back down the steps and next door. Sirius picked up the large box containing the decorations and went to the kitchen. He started to rummage around when Kat came into the kitchen.

"Morning"

"Hey baby. Ali brought round some Halloween decorations and she said something about a party?"

Kat smiled as she turned the kettle on to make tea.

"Yeah I was talking to her about it the other day. Nothing big just the four of us, we can do it after all the little kids come round which will be about half eleven"

Sirius nodded and put the decorations back in the box. After breakfast Kat went off to get dressed. Sirius noticed that her tea was only half drunk and within seconds had poured a few drops of Veritaserum into it. Kat came back into the kitchen and immediately picked up her cup then put it back down and looked at Sirius who was innocently washing up. A little too innocently.

"Sirius, anything you want to tell me? Or anything you want me to tell you?"

"No Kat, why?"

"Oh, then I guess Kreacher put Veritaserum in my tea when I was getting dressed and you were washing up?"

"Veritaserum?"

"Sirius, stop it. I trained to be an Auror for twelve years; I can smell a spiked drink from miles away"

Sirius smiled and put down the plate he had been washing. He dried his hands and gave Kat a hug.

"Sorry. It's just, Ali mentioned something you wanted to do for this party and I'm wondering what it is"

"You'll have to find out"

Sirius sighed, finished washing up and the rest of the day was spent decorating the kitchen and the hallway. At 7 o'clock, Sirius and Kat went round next door to help Ali and Remus give out sweets. Sirius had put on a scarecrow mask, insisting that it was in spirit of Halloween when Kat told him to take it off. Not five minutes later, the door bell went. Sirius picked up the bowl and turned off the lights. He hid to the side of the door and when he opened it he made sure to push it so it creaked. A little voice came from outside and Sirius jumped out, making some little kids scream.

"Hey kids, Happy Halloween. Here you go"

Sirius gave them some treats and sent them off looking traumatised. Suddenly there was another scream and Kat opened the door to see the kids frantically brushing huge spiders off their costumes. Kat closed the door and went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Alina Louise Daniels get your butt down here now!"

Ali appeared at the top off the stairs.

"Kat, how many times have I told you, don't use my full name, I hate it!"

"And I'm sure the little kids hated it when you dropped abnormally large spiders on their heads. They are Muggle children Ali, they have never in their lives seen real spiders that big and if you carry on you'll risk exposing our world! And plus, it's really mean!"

Ali laughed at Kat's disgruntle expression and ran back to her room. When the door bell rang again, Kat answered it to avoid Sirius scaring the life out of them but they still got a shock when live spiders dropped from below. Normal sized spiders but still. Kat groaned and apologised.

This routine went on for most of the night, Sirius sitting by the door so he could answer it more often. Kat and Remus had retired to the living room and were pretending they weren't there. Only when the 10th lot of children were scared witless did Kat finally lose it.

"SIRIUS, ALI, STOP SCARING THE CHILDREN!"

"But it's fun" came Ali's reply.

"Fun for you maybe but not for little kids it's not!"

Sirius came into the living room just as the clock chimed eleven.

"I'm sorry. Come on, let's go back to ours and we can get ready for this party. Remus, see you and Ali in a bit"

Sirius and Kat apparated back to the house and Kat immediately ran upstairs to change. The doorbell soon rang and Ali ran upstairs to join Kat, a bag clutched to her chest. Remus had already changed into his costume. He was a Muggle version of a werewolf. Sirius was dressed up like a vampire.

"Liking the fuzzy ears Moony"

"Shut it Padfoot. I have to say, the Snape look doesn't really suit you"

Both men started laughing and sat in the kitchen, waiting for the girls. They were debating on whether they should start a game of cards or not before a polite cough came from the doorway. Both men stared at the two women who were standing in front of them, dressed up in the most revealing outfits the girls had ever worn in their lives.

"Remember these?"

Ali indicated to their costumes and Kat smiled. The 'special' thing she had wanted to do was this. Ali and her had planned to magically alter their old costumes so they could wear them again for the boys. Kat was wearing a red halter neck dress that came down to her mid calf with red fishnet stockings that came to just above her knees. She wore black heels and black lipstick and to top it all off she was wearing devil horns and had her hair curled. Ali on the other hand was wearing a brown strapless dress that enhanced her cleavage and had fur patterns running across it. She was wearing brown boots that had fur cuffs at the top and on her head was a pair of fuzzy ears that matched Remus'. She had drawn whiskers on her face with eye liner and her hair had been messed up slightly.

Sirius smiled.

"Well, I know Moony certainly does. Give us a twirl Kat"

Kat giggled slightly and twirled round on her tiptoes. Sirius tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat while Remus was tugging at his collar.

Ali looked at Remus, an eyebrow raised.

"What does he mean?"

Remus blushed but Sirius didn't hesitate to spill the beans.

"When you two arrived at the fifth year Hogwarts Halloween ball in these costumes, Remus here saw Ali and was so fixated on her he was drooling a little bit and the blush on his cheeks could have been seen for miles"

"Gah! Shut up Sirius!"

Sirius laughed at his friend's expression but was soon distracted by Kat sitting on his lap and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Ali jumped in to do the same, efficiently making Remus get over his embarrassment. Sirius smiled as he ran a hand up Kat's thigh and kissed her hard.

"Who are you both and what have you done with the real Kat and Ali who would never wear things like this normally"

The two girls laughed before Ali pulled back from Remus and jumped up, her small skirt flying upwards to give Remus a peek at her underwear.

"Right, first game. Truth or Dare"

Remus and Kat groaned but Sirius just laughed.

"Ok, who's going first?"

Ali grabbed an empty bottle from the table and the four sat down. Ali spun the bottle and it landed on Kat.

"Kat, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Ali thought for a while and then smiled.

"I dare you to admit your biggest secret"

Kat looked at Ali, gobsmacked. This wasn't a dare, it was self torture. Ali knew her biggest secret and it was probably why she chose that dare. Kat looked at Sirius for a moment who was looking expectantly before rushing her sentence.

"I used to have a crush on James Potter!"

Ali burst out laughing, Remus stared at Kat in shock and Sirius looked at Kat, who was hiding her face, feigning hurt.

"What! You used to fancy James!"

Sirius started to laugh but stopped when he could see Kat was embarrassed beyond the point where laughing it off wouldn't help. He patted his lap and Kat sat down and buried her face in his neck like a five year old. Sirius kissed her on the shoulder and Kat came out of hiding. Sirius placed a gentle kiss on her nose and Kat spun the bottle.

"Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Kat thought but couldn't think of anything when Sirius whispered something in her ear.

"I can't ask him that! You swore it would never come up in conversation ever again if I told you!"

Ali laughed.

"Just ask him!"

Kat shook her head and went to spin the bottle again.

"Did you like it when you kissed Kat at Christmas last year?"

"Sirius, you really can't expect me to answer that with my fiancé sitting right next to me and Kat as my best friend who is your fiancé!"

"Oh come on Moony, what is said here stays here and I don't mind!"

Remus swore under his breath before muttering through clenched teeth,

"Yes"

Kat blushed furiously while Remus reluctantly spun the bottle which landed on Sirius by a few centimetres.

"Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Remus looked at him with a ghost of a smile before Ali whispered something in his ear that made him give a bark of laughter.

"I dare you to admit that you had feelings for McGonagall!"

Sirius' jaw dropped before muttering,

"I had feelings for McGonagall"

Kat laughed as she pretended to be hurt and Sirius kissed her along her neck and then spun the bottle which landed on Ali who immediately asked for a dare. Kat smiled. Tipsy or not, Ali never chose truth and so didn't hesitate in giving what sounded like a very thought about dare.

"I dare you to send an owl to Snape saying you want to give him a hug and sign it with your initials"

Ali looked momentarily disturbed before grabbing a piece of parchment and writing in big letters,

"Dear Snape,

I want a hug.

From A.L.D"

She sent it off with her owl and sat back down.

"Ok, second game is 'Would you rather...'. I'll go first. Kat, would you rather kiss Lucius Malfoy or date a troll?"

Kat laughed and pulled a face before answering.

"Kiss Malfoy"

The others laughed and Sirius immediately caught on how to play.

"Ali, would you rather marry Snape or make out with Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Ali was so disgusted by this she pretended to faint.

"Well, as painful as this is, I guess I'd have to marry Snape as Lockhart is so full of himself the only thing he'll make out with is the mirror"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Very true"

"Sirius, would you rather date Rita Skeeter or see Kat with another man?" Remus said this sentence with the most serious face he could put on as he was also a bit drunk.

Sirius put on a look of shock and wrapped his arms around Kat.

"Remus, first of all, you are an idiot, and secondly, I would date Skeeter. Kat's mine"

He said this last part with a smile and it made Kat feel all warm and fuzzy inside and she snuggled up to his chest, still held captive by his arms and the alcohol making her sleepy yet feeling energetic at the same time.

"Remus, would you rather go without chocolate for a year or have dinner with Trelawney?"

"Have dinner with Trelawney"

Ali looked at him, any eyebrow raised.

"What? You know what it's like with me and chocolate. I'm addicted to the stuff"

Ali laughed and nodded. The game went on for a few more rounds, each getting more awkward than the next as the large amounts of alcohol kicked in. By the end of the game, Kat and Ali were giggling wrecks and Sirius and Remus were acting like love struck teenagers. However, Ali had one more game to play.

"Who wants to have a go at 7 minutes of Heaven? I know we need a bigger group but it could still work for a bit."

"Ali, we are adults, not teenagers at a sleep over. Do we have to?"

"Ahem, could someone tell me and Remus what 7 minutes of Heaven is? We weren't brought up in Muggle traditions"

Kat shook her head before answering through clenched teeth, her words slurring slightly.

"A boy and a girl are chosen randomly and they are locked in a cupboard for 7 minutes to do whatever"

Remus' eyes widened and he looked at Ali, his expression clearly saying 'Do we have to?' but Sirius on the other hand was looking at Kat with puppy dog eyes. Kat moaned and finally agreed.

"Right, since there are only four of us, I'll use the bottle to decide. Me and Kat first"

Kat sat opposite Ali and Remus spun the bottle which landed on Kat. Ali spun the bottle for the boys and to Kat's relief it landed on Sirius although she still wasn't thrilled about the idea of being locked in a cupboard for 7 awkward minutes. After Ali had locked the door, Kat just sat on a tall crate, the only sound being her and Sirius breathing. She was nervous, Sirius noted, and he took her hand, breaking her out of the dreamlike state she had been in.

"Kat, are you ok?"

"Sort of. One second. _Muffliato._ I don't mind this game but once, me and Ali were invited to a sleepover during summer holidays and I got picked to go in a closet with this boy who tried to kiss me and I panicked and magically stuck him to the wall. He had to undergo a year of counselling."

Sirius couldn't help laughing a bit but he also understood how pressured Kat sometimes felt. He gently kissed her but it was the kind of kiss that sent electricity down Kat's spine and make her want more.

"You look damn sexy in this outfit, you do realise that?"

Kat nodded and started to giggle but was soon silenced by Sirius as he kissed her passionately, his hands inching up Kat's incredibly short skirt, heat pooling between her thighs as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled Sirius to stand in between her legs, the evidence of his arousal pressed against her. Sirius ran his hands through her curled hair as Kat undid the tie on his vampire cloak, letting it fall to the floor, forgotten.

"You've got 3 minutes!"

Kat laughed but soon got cut off by Sirius' lips as he ran his hands down her sides. Kat could feel her underwear becoming damp and she hurried to undo the buttons on Sirius' shirt and wrapped her hands around his bare but scarred chest, the only evidence of his tortured life from Azkaban. A knock on the door made them both jump.

Sirius did up his shirt but Kat put on his cloak. Ali opened the cupboard and didn't even bother with the bottle. Apparently, during the seven minutes Kat and Sirius had been in the cupboard, Ali had persuaded Remus to be next. Kat and Sirius sat down at the table and continued to kiss while they waited for the next 7 minutes. Ali locked the door and turned to Remus who was standing awkwardly in the 'corner'.

"Remus, don't be so nervous. It's only me, they won't hear, they're too busy kissing"

Remus smiled and relaxed his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Ali's back and began to kiss her hungrily along her neck. Ali wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, adrenaline rushing through her. It was easy to forget herself when Remus kissed her like that. Remus was still kissing her passionately, his hands on her thighs, inching slowly up her skirt until he found the top of her underwear. Ali felt herself becoming wet and Remus could smell it. With one swift movement he pulled down her knickers and slowly started to stroke her clit, drawing every deep moan and groan from her as he did.

"Remus..."

Ali let his name slip from her lips as she rested her head against the wall and gave into Remus' torturously good teasing. Remus stroked her a few more times before entering two fingers slowly into her sex, making her gasp suddenly at how tight she was for him. Three fingers and a drawn out groan.

"Time's up"

Ali pulled on her knickers and unlocked the door. Sirius was sitting on the sofa with Kat crashed out across his lap. Remus and Ali sat on the sofa opposite and they three talked for a while. The clock struck two and Remus and Ali left. Sirius looked at Kat who was fast asleep on his lap. He slowly picked her up and carried her to his room. He took off her dress, shoes, socks and headband and used magic to clean her face and laid her down under the covers. Sirius got changed himself and got into bed, trying to keep his distance at first so Kat could get a good sleep but soon found himself pressed against her warm body, and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Love-Hate

**Chapter 11: Love-Hate.**

A few days after the party, Kat and Sirius were at Ali and Remus' for a change and they had just finished putting away the lunch things when Hedwig flew through the window and dropped a letter into Sirius' hands. He hastily opened it and read the letter, then threw it away in disgust. He sat down at the table and began to shake uncontrollably and yell obscenities. Kat sat next to him and tried to calm him which eventually worked even thought Sirius was still seething.

"What's wrong Sirius? Is it Harry?"

Sirius was unable to speak. Meanwhile, Ali had read the letter and was now staring at it with pure disgust. She threw the letter on the floor and began to speak in disconnected tones.

"Harry... had to face... a fucking dragon! HE'S FOURTEEN YEARS OLD AND IT WAS BAD ENOUGH HE WAS ENTERED INTO THE FUCKING TOURNAMENT IN THE FIRST PLACE WITHOUT KNOWING WHO DID IT AND NOW HE'S HAD TO FACE A FUCKING DRAGON AND COME WITHIN A FUCKING INCH OF HIS LIFE ALL FOR THE SAKE OF A FUCKING EGG. I WISH BARTY CROUCH WERE HERE NOW SO I COULD KILL HIM FOR MAKING HARRY COMPETE EVEN THOUGH HE KNEW WHAT THE TASKS WERE AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THAT BASTARD WE CALL MINISTER FOR MAGIC..."

Ali went off on a rant, yelling and screaming at the top of her voice, which only resulted in Sirius jumping up and yelling back at her.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU KNOW ALI? HE'S MY GODSON NOT YOURS SO WHY ARE YOU ANGRY? WHY SHOULD YOU HAVE A GO? IF IT'S ANY ONE'S BUSINESS TO BE MAD IT'S MINE. HE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT AND IF HE GETS KILLED THEN I'LL HAVE NOTHING! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE. LOSING SOMEONE YOU LOVE!"

Kat gasped and Ali stopped storming around the room and looked at Sirius with piercing eyes.

"DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE? DON'T KNOW? I WATCHED 'THAT BITCH YOU CALL A COUSIN' BELLATRIX, KILL BOTH OF MY PARENTS AND IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR KAT I WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED AS WELL! SO ACTUALLY SIRIUS, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IT'S LIKE AND IF YOU THINK FOR A MOMENT I'M GONNA..."

Remus grabbed Ali by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug, making her calm down a bit but her anger was still there and she started to cry. Remus tipped her head back and pulled her into a lustful kiss. Meanwhile, Kat had dragged Sirius into the living room and made him sit on the sofa while he calmed down. Back in the kitchen, Remus was still passionately kissing Ali as he ran his hands through her tangled blonde hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let go. Kat came back into the kitchen but quickly ran out again when she spotted Ali and Remus. She sat on the sofa next to Sirius and made to give him a hug but he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her down to lie on the sofa. Kat rested her head on his lap and gently caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Are you ok now Sirius?"

He nodded and bent down to place a light kiss on her forehead.

"I should go apologise to Ali. I shouldn't have had a go at her."

Sirius made to get up but Kat stopped him.

"Later, she and Remus are..."

Sirius gave a knowing smile and Kat sat up and lent her head on his shoulder. Remus and Ali were still in the same embrace, the kisses getting more passionate. Remus was sitting on a chair, Ali on his lap and her robe a few feet away in a crumpled heap on the floor. Remus had his hands wrapped around Ali's back, pulling her close to him.

"What is taking them so long?"

Sirius jumped up and went to the kitchen door and his eyes widened comically at what he saw.

"Hey Kat"

Sirius motioned for her to come to the door and when she did, she clapped her hand over her mouth. After a few minutes, Sirius went into the kitchen and silently walked up behind Remus and Ali before clapping really loudly, making both Remus and Ali jump and then blush furiously.

"Didn't know you had it in you Moony!"

Kat was laughing so much she could barely tell Sirius to leave them alone but she managed and they both left but not before Sirius had apologised and Ali had forgiven him. Once the door had closed, Remus turned back to Ali with a smile.

"So, where were we? Oh yes, I was just kissing the most beautiful girl in the world"

Ali giggled and gave Remus another kiss before she jumped up and ran halfway down the hall. She placed her hands on her hips and beckoned for Remus to follow her. He sighed before getting up and slowly walking towards her. When he was within five feet, Ali turned round and ran down the rest of the hall but Remus had other ideas. He leapt forward and grabbed Ali by the waist, pulling her close to him.

"Remus... let go"

Remus started to kiss Ali hungrily along her neck before letting her go and run up the stairs. He began to follow her and when he was two steps below her again she ran and again he caught her. He pinned her to the wall and hungrily kissed her along her neck and across her collarbone. Ali moaned to feel his lips against her skin and wriggled free of his grasp and ran into the bedroom. Remus followed her and gently pushed the door to be met with a sight that made his heart hammer against his chest. Ali was lying on the bed with her trousers off and her shirt undone. He walked over to the bed and helped her up, only to press her back against the wall and snog her senseless. Ali wrapped her legs around Remus' waist and undid his shirt buttons until it came loose and she slipped it off and threw it on the floor.

Remus groaned as he felt her hands wandering his bare chest and let her drop a little. Ali moaned as she felt how hard he was and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leant her head against his and went limp in his arms. Remus let her slide down his body and pulled off her shirt, undid her bra and kissed her on her chest. Remus then picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. He laid on top of her and kissed along her neck, collarbone, chest and trailed his lips down her stomach to the elastic of her knickers.

Ali was breathing heavily and as Remus pushed her knickers down and threw them to the side, she began to pant quietly. Remus continued to kiss her along her inner thighs while rubbing his finger against her clit, drawing every moan and groan from her.

"Remus, I swear, if you don't use those lips somewhere else I will hex your sorry butt for a week!"

Remus smiled against her thigh and trailed his lips up to her dripping core. She was close, he could tell, and as he kissed the tip of her passage he moaned, sending soft vibrations through her entire body.

"Remus...please"

Remus smiled as he pulled off his trousers and boxers. He pulled out a familiar packet, ripped the foil and removed the rubber. He pinched the tip and rolled it down his erection to the base. He aligned his tip to her entrance and slowly lowered himself into her. Ali groaned as relief swept over her body and Remus swore out loud as her tight walls surrounded him. Once he was fully inside her, Remus raised his hips and slammed back down, making Ali cry out with pleasure. He kissed her hard on the lips, still raising his hips and slamming back down, extracting moans from Ali.

"Ali..."

Remus moaned her name as she raised her legs to give him a new angle. The pace was becoming more erratic and Ali could feel her muscles getting tighter, threatening to pull her apart.

"God, Remus, I need to..."

Ali let out a scream as she came hard. Remus moaned as he felt her muscles constricting around him. He slammed into her a few more times before he came hard inside of her and collapsed on top of her.

After catching his breath, Remus rolled sideways and pulled Ali close to him, still inside her. He could feel her panting against his chest and tipped her head back, placing lazy kisses on her temple, ear and lips. Remus slid out of her, threw away the condom and pulled on his boxers. He went to put on his shirt as well but Ali suddenly grabbed it from behind him and slipped it on herself. It was a few sizes too big but Ali didn't care. She was waiting to see what Remus would do to get his shirt back, as it just happened to be his favourite one.

Remus laughed gently and sat on the bed. Ali pulled on her knickers and sat on Remus' lap. He kissed her along her neck and pulled away to look into her shining blue eyes.

"I like that shirt on you. Suits you"

Ali's jaw dropped and she then gave a slight smile.

"So you're saying that... I can keep it?" She jumped off his lap and looked at Remus, a mischievous glint in her eye. Remus pulled on his boxers and jeans and then got up, crossed the room and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Sure"

Ali wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him one last kiss before going off to shower. Remus smiled as he cleaned up the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. He was just about to start making tea when he heard the front door knock. He opened the door, completely forgetting he was missing a shirt.

"Hey Remus I was just ... oh my god, my eyes! Remus, couldn't you have put on a shirt?"

Remus blushed but couldn't help laughing as Kat looked so creeped out.

"Sorry Kat, come in. What's this about?"

"Where's Ali?"

"She's in the shower"

"Oh ok, I was just coming to talk about Sirius' birthday tomorrow"

Remus nodded and they sat at the table to wait for Ali. Ten awkward minutes later Ali came downstairs dressed in shorts and of course her new shirt. Kat looked from Remus to the shirt and back again.

"Uh, Remus, weren't you wearing that shirt this morning?"

Remus nodded as Ali sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"So why is Ali wearing it?"

Ali smiled.

"You don't want to know Kat. Trust me"

Kat raised an eyebrow and shook her head, thinking that for once, Ali was probably right.

"Anyway, I was thinking about a surprise party. I can invite Harry and the Weasleys as well because it's the holidays. I just need your help on a way to get him out of the house so I can get everyone here."

Remus leant back in his chair and Ali rest her head on his chest. Kat resorted to staring at her boots again because it was awkward enough with Remus not wearing a shirt but the awkwardness was added to by him and Ali snuggling up together while they were discussing what to do for Sirius' birthday. Ali sighed after a minute of silence.

"Gay baby"

Remus sat up and looked her in the eye with a look that said 'what are you on about?' and Kat started laughing.

"Honestly Ali, sometimes you act like you're 12, not 28!"

Ali smiled and rest her head on Remus' shoulder again. Kat continued to stare at her boots. Ali suddenly sat up.

"I've got an idea. Just ask Sirius to run a few errands. That should give you enough time to send a Patronus to everyone saying it's safe"

"Ok, yeah"

Kat looked back at Ali but immediately directed her gaze to her boots as Ali had gotten up without Kat noticing and Remus was still not wearing a shirt. Remus laughed gently.

"Anything wrong Kat?" he asked.

"No, nothing's wrong Remus"

He smiled.

"Oh come on Kat, you've seen me without a shirt before. Remember when I fell out the tree and Madame Pomfrey made me take off my shirt so she could heal the cuts I got? You were there as well as Ali and it didn't seem to bother you then. In fact, you were helping Madame Pomfrey heal the cuts!"

Kat looked him in the eye.

"Yeah but it seems a bit weird now considering you're engaged to Ali"

Ali laughed and sat back on Remus' lap blocking most of his chest.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go now. Thanks for that idea Ali and I'll see you both tomorrow"

Kat left and half ran back to her house. She closed the door quietly but Sirius had heard and crept up behind her. He placed his hands in front of her eyes, making her smile.

"Guess who?"

"Well if it's not my fiancé, I'm going to be severely creeped out"

Kat turned round and gave Sirius what was supposed to be a quick kiss so she could go feed Buckbeak but Sirius wrapped his hands around her back and lifted her off the floor.

"Sirius, I need to go feed Buckbeak otherwise he'll try and find his own food and I do not want that to happen again!"

Sirius laughed and let her go. Kat bounded up the stairs and opened to the door to Buckbeak's room. The giant Hippogriff was asleep in the corner and turned his head at the sound of Kat's presence. Kat bowed and Buckbeak bowed his head, then went back to sleep. Kat cut up some meat and put it in his 'bowl' and then went to her room. She flopped onto her bed and began to read her book but she was interrupted by Sirius who knocked on her door and sat next to her. He began to read over her shoulder and ended up kissing her neck with the kisses turning into soft bites. Kat eventually gave up and laid her head down, giving into Sirius. To be honest, she was too tired to do otherwise.

Sirius suddenly halted and looked at Kat.

"Honey, what's wrong? Don't say nothing because I know it's not true"

Kat sighed and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm...tired. That's all"

Sirius took her face in his hands.

"Are you sure, you're not sick or anything?"

"I'm sure. I've just been feeling tired more often because..."

Kat looked Sirius in the eyes.

"...because Madame Pomfrey suggested that I start cutting down on the sleeping draught. So I don't get too dependent on it"

Kat said this last part in a rush and when she had said it she looked away, afraid that Sirius would be angry with her for not telling. However Sirius was not mad. He simply kissed her gently and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Sirius slowly got up and got one of the full vials out of the draw. He tipped the sleeping draught into her mouth and helped her swallow and the calm look on her face made Sirius smile. He hadn't seen her look so peaceful in days.


	12. Chapter 12: Sirius' Birthday

**Chapter 12: Sirius' Birthday**

When Kat woke up, it was half past eleven at night and she was starving. She sat up and got changed into her pyjamas before going to find something to eat. As she sat in the kitchen eating toast and drinking a cup of tea, she started to think how she hadn't had such a good sleep in weeks. After eating, Kat felt wide awake. She went back to her room, opened the curtains and sat on the window sill, attempting to draw the night sky but couldn't concentrate. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in ages and all of a sudden she got the best sleep ever. Her gaze travelled to the draw beside her bed and noticed an empty vial on the top. She checked the box of full ones and saw there was one missing.

Kat smiled before tiptoeing to Sirius' room. She carefully opened the door and crossed over to the bed where Sirius was fast asleep. She snuggled next to his body and somehow fell back asleep. The next morning, Sirius woke up first and was surprised to see Kat next to him. He gave her a gentle kiss and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey beautiful, did you sleep well?"

Kat smiled. He was being so innocent but two could play at this game.

"Yes I did. It's funny. The last time I slept that well was when I was on the full dose of sleeping draught"

His eyes widen like a rabbit caught in a headlight.

"Never, under any circumstances unless I am like a full time zombie or I'm hysterical, do that again"

Sirius looked guilty so Kat smiled and gave him a kiss and a huge hug.

"Happy Birthday darling"

"Thanks"

"Now, not that I want to start the day with boring stuff but if I'm to make your breakfast, I need you to get some bread while I prepare"

Sirius sighed and pulled Kat closer to him.

"Do I have to?"

Sirius was trying to sound fed up but Kat could see the cheeky glint in his eye.

"Yes otherwise no breakfast for you"

Sirius smiled and got dressed before apparating out of the room. Kat rushed downstairs and grabbed her wand off the table.

"Expecto Patronum"

A silver dragon shot out and disappeared through the open window. Kat got dressed and started flying back and forth setting up the table. She heard a knock at the door and opened it gingerly. To her delight, Ali, Remus, the Weasley's and Harry were there.

"Hey guys come in!"

Kat finished setting the table before getting everyone into place. Five minutes later, Sirius apparated back into the hallway holding a loaf of bread.

"Hey, I got you this"

"Thanks"

Sirius walked down the hall and everyone else jumped out from their hiding places.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS!"

Kat walked up behind Sirius and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Sirius"

Sirius wrapped his hands around her waist and looked at the girl that he could call his.

"Did you do this?"

Kat smiled and nodded.

"With a little bit of help from Ali and Remus"

"So modest Kat. Thank you"

An awkward silence hung in the air until Ali muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like "For the love of Jashin" and jumped forward and pushed Kat and Sirius together. They kissed and everyone else cheered and clapped.

For the next few hours every one ate the breakfast that Kat had set out and the amount of talking and laughter was incredible. At 10 o'clock, Kat and Sirius said goodbye to everyone and as soon as they were alone again, they both collapsed onto the sofa. Kat rested her head against Sirius' chest and was almost asleep when she remembered something.

"Sirius"

"Mm?"

"I've got your other present here. Happy Birthday"

Kat pulled a photo album out from behind the pillow. It looked similar to hers except for the colour and there were different pictures inside. Sirius flicked through the filled pages and when he had finished he felt like the happiest person on the planet. He laid the book on the seat next to him and pulled Kat into a hug before murmuring in her ear.

"I've just realised, we haven't been on an actual date yet. I can't really count the secret meetings in the Shrieking Shack so go upstairs and get changed and then we can go"

Kat looked at Sirius curiously.

"Go where? And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Sirius smiled.

"Nothing, you just have to look sexy for ballroom dancing"

Kat smiled and ran upstairs to her room. Laid out on her bed was a midnight blue dress that stopped just below mid-thigh with black heels. Kat hastily got dressed and found Sirius in the hall wearing a suit and tie. Sirius took her hand and they disapparated out of the house and into a small alleyway. Sirius led the way out and Kat found herself in front of a proper ballroom dance hall. Kat could hardly contain her excitement as she followed Sirius into a large hall that was pretty much pitch black apart from a soft spotlight in the middle. Sirius turned around and offered his hand to Kat.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes"

A romantic tune began to play and to Kat's surprise, Sirius turned out to be a pretty good dancer. Kat had had a couple of years learning ballroom dance and soon she and Sirius were twirling around the hall without a care in the world.

"You know Sirius, when you said ballroom dancing; I thought you meant lessons in a small hall with other people, not this. It's perfect"

"You're welcome Kat. I can be a romantic at times you know, plus, other people on our date would kill the mood"

Kat laughed and at 2pm they left the dance hall and headed over the road to a small pub. Kat chose a seat in the corner and Sirius ordered some drinks.

"Sirius, Remus told me that you loved me ever since the second year. Is that true?"

"Yes it is. Kat, I have to ask, when did you first realise you loved me?"

"Fifth year. When Abigail Mason kept on flirting with you and sending you love letters in class, I realised I didn't like it and I was jealous of her confidence to show you how she felt when every time I found a tiny bit of courage to tell you how I felt, as soon as I saw you it would go away"

Sirius gave such a hearty laugh that a few people started to stare but Kat didn't care.

"You know when Jacob Knight asked you out to the Yule Ball? At first I was ok with it, a bit annoyed that I hadn't asked you sooner as I had been planning to, but when I was watching you dance and laugh, apparently I got so jealous that I started transforming into my animagus form. Remus told me."

"No way, you're making that up!"

"No, unless Remus was winding me up"

Kat was laughing so much that tears were rolling down her face and the fact that she was drunk didn't help. When the clock in the pub struck 6, they both left with Kat stumbling along after Sirius. They arrived home at twenty to 7 and both fell asleep almost instantly on the sofa. When she woke up, Kat was feeling much more sober and it was 1 o'clock in the morning. Sirius was awake and obviously more sober.

"Sirius, I keep meaning to ask you, this morning when you were talking to Harry, were you talking about the Tournament?"

Sirius was silent for a moment.

"Yes. Apparently the tasks are getting harder. The last one, four people that were close to the contestants were charmed and put at the bottom of the Black Lake. Ron and Hermione were two of them, also a girl called Cho Chang who Harry likes a lot and a girl's sister from Beaxbaton's Academy. Anyway, this girl from Beaxbaton's had to withdraw from the task early because she was attacked so Harry had to break the rules and save the girl's sister as well as Ron. He didn't make the time limit but because he saved two they gave him second place"

Kat had sat up properly and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Oh. Was there any other news?"

"Yeah. Barty Crouch is dead"


	13. Chapter 13: Row and Reconciliation

**Chapter 13: Row and Reconciliation.**

Kat jumped to her feet, here green eyes shooting dark looks at Sirius and her brown hair now a flaming orange.

"What! How do you know this?"

Sirius slowly stood up and took a step back.

"Harry told me. Him, Hermione, Ron and Hagrid were walking in the Forbidden Forest when Harry came across Crouch's body at the bottom of a tree"

"And you didn't think to tell me this earlier? It's sad that Crouch is dead but to be honest I don't really care about that right now. I'm more worried about Harry. The poor boy's got enough on his plate without having to find the one person who has the only clue about how these tasks actually work dead at the bottom of a tree! You don't sound very concerned about the well being of your only godson. He's now got to deal with the fact that there's a murderer running around as well as the Tournament and between the meeting in the fire place and today, you haven't spoken to him once! This is just like fourth year all over again!"

Sirius was angry now and without thinking he raised a hand and brought it across Kat's cheek. She yelped in pain and her hand flew up to her cheek which was now throbbing. Sirius looked horror stricken and he was holding his hand back.

"Sirius you complete bastard! Never talk to me again"

Kat stormed off upstairs and slammed the door so loudly the portrait of Mrs Black began to scream but neither Kat nor Sirius cared and the screams continued until Kreacher, the house elf, calmed her down. A while later, Sirius crept up to Kat's room and opened the door slightly. The single beam of moonlight lit up her bed and Sirius could make out Kat curled up on the edge of the bed.

"Kat?"

She slowly turned round and looked at Sirius with piercing eyes.

"I'm sorry. It may or may not sound like it so you'll just have to believe me. I'm really sorry"

Sirius waited to see if Kat had a reply but she didn't so he left and was halfway down the hall when the door creaked and Kat stepped out into the hall wearing her pyjamas.

"Sirius wait. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have got angry. I know you too well to know that there is no way on this earth you could not care about Harry"

Sirius smiled and gave Kat a hug. He gently brushed her cheek and Kat flinched at his touch. Sirius' eyes widened and he backed away. Kat tried to grab his hand but it was no good.

"Sirius wait..."

"You flinched. You only flinch when you're hurt or scared and I've done both those things to you. I'm so sorry Kat, I'm a monster and a horrible person and I don't deserve someone as great as you. I've got to go..."

Sirius grabbed his coat and was just about to disapparate when Kat grabbed his hand, tears spilling, trying desperately not to let the only man she loved go.

"Sirius please don't go! Please, I love you... Sirius!"

Sirius pulled away and vanished with a loud crack. Kat didn't know what to do other than curl up against the wall and cry. When she finally stopped, she grabbed her cloak and went next door, tears still streaming down her face but the awful sobbing noises had stopped. She knocked on the door and a very sleepy Remus appeared 5 minutes later. He opened the door and when he saw Kat he immediately became more alert.

"Kat, what's wrong?"

Kat tried to talk but all she could manage to get out was a weird squeaky noise before she dissolved into tears again. Remus led her into the kitchen and hugged her until she stopped crying. Kat sat down at the table and stared at nothing. Meanwhile, Ali had heard the noise and had come rushing downstairs to see what was going on.

"Kat, are you ok?"

Ali gave Kat a hug and made her a hot drink.

"Thanks Ali. Sorry to drop myself in on you like this but me and Sirius had a row and he slapped me round the face ... and we had another fight and when he touched my cheek I flinched and he freaked out and started calling himself a monster and... I tried to stop him but he just left. Disapparated and left me"

Kat began to cry again and Ali immediately hugged her again while Remus muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'Stupid twat'.

"Do you want to stay here tonight Kat?"

Ali looked at her friend with such a seriousness it made Kat laugh a little.

"Yes please, I don't think I could stay there alone"

Ali smiled and grabbed Kat a blanket. Kat kicked off her shoes and hung up her cloak, laid down on the sofa and fell asleep almost instantly although it was not peaceful with her dreams being filled with images of Sirius yelling and leaving over and over again.

5 hours later, Kat woke up and found Ali sitting next to her with a mug of hot chocolate. She handed it to Kat and went to help Remus with the breakfast when there was a knock on the door and Sirius' voice, made rough by crying, came from the hallway. Kat stood up and stepped out into the hallway where Remus was trying to restrain Sirius who was demanding to come in.

"Remus, let go, I need to see her. I've been such an idiot; I need to make it up to her"

"Sirius you hurt her badly, the poor girl was on our doorstep at three o'clock in the morning crying her eyes out"

"Please Remus; I just need to see her"

Kat cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her.

"Kat, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I got angry over nothing, please, I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm just asking for a second chance to make it up to you"

Tears were running down Kat's face and even though they stung on her bruise, she didn't wipe them away.

"Sirius, you can say that but I still don't understand why you would hit me, even if you were angry. I just…"

Kat turned and went back into the living room, shutting the door just as Sirius got past Remus and came down the hall. Kat slumped against the door and heard Sirius do the same, his back pressed to hers and only a piece of wood was separating them. After much ordering from Remus, Sirius eventually left but it was a full day before Kat had decided to forgive him properly. The next morning when she woke up, Kat saw Sirius asleep on the chair opposite the sofa. Ali quietly came in and sat next to her.

"He came around again last night, after you'd fallen asleep. Remus let him in and he just sat there, wouldn't move or talk"

Kat smiled a little and Ali left, knowing Kat would want to be alone with Sirius when he woke up. Kat got up and sat on Sirius' lap, tucking her feet up and resting her head on his chest. At her presence, Sirius woke up and immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"I forgive you"

"And I'm sorry"

Sirius placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and held her tight.

"I missed you last night. I must have gone into your room like ten times because I wanted to check you were ok but had to keep reminding myself you were here"

Kat smiled and leant her head back, her eyes meeting his, blue locked onto green. Kat curled her fingers around his t-shirt and happily accepted Sirius' kisses. Sirius brushed her hair from her cheek and his eyes widened in shock at the large bruise that had formed on her cheek. He also noticed a small bruise on her lip.

"I'm ok Sirius, it doesn't hurt anymore"

"Ok, I'm just wondering how you got that bruise on your lip"

"I bite my lip when I'm upset and last night was torture for me"

Sirius hugged her tighter as his heart twisted in guilt. He stroked a finger along her bottom lip and kissed her gently but Kat replied with more passion and they soon became caught up in a game of tonsil tennis and didn't notice Ali who was watching them from the doorway. She cleared her throat and they both turned to look at her.

"Do you guys want breakfast?"

The four sat down at breakfast and Sirius wasted no time in telling Remus and Ali about the second and up-coming Tri-Wizard Tournament task and about Barty Crouch.


	14. Chapter 14: Back to normality for now

**Chapter 14: Back to normality... for now.**

After Sirius had finished updating Remus and Ali, he and Kat disapparated back to their place. Sirius immediately turned to go and sulk in his library but Kat grabbed his hand and forced him to look at her.

"Sirius, you have apologised and I have forgiven you so please don't act all disconnected and sad"

Sirius smiled and rested his hand on Kat's shoulder but Kat took his hand in hers and placed it against her bruised cheek. Sirius carefully traced the outline and Kat didn't flinch once. Satisfied that Kat was no longer hurt, Sirius returned to his normal happy self.

Over the next few days, Sirius acted extra sweet to Kat and he also made an effort to keep in touch with Harry more. A week later, Sirius was making dinner when a small brown owl zoomed in through the window and landed on the table, a letter clamped in its tiny beak. Sirius took the letter and the owl immediately zoomed up and perched on a wooden beam. Sirius opened the letter and began to read as best he could because the writer had been rushing and the writing was messy.

"_Dear Padfoot,_

_The last task is in 4 days and we have now been told what we are doing. We have to find an object that's been hidden in a maze. It sounds harmless but I know it won't be. Who knows what else will be hidden in there? Anyway, there's another letter in the envelope from Dumbledore explaining about something which I'm not allowed to know about. Hope you and Kat are ok._

_From Harry"_

Sirius picked up the envelope and pulled out a larger piece of parchment.

"_Dear Mr. Black,_

_This letter is in regards to the last task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. A maximum of five relatives of each contestant will be allowed to come along and support said contestant. I await your owl containing how many people will be coming and which contestant you will be supporting by tomorrow._

_Many thanks,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Sirius grabbed some parchment and tore it in two. On the first he filled out the requirements for Dumbledore with a footnote asking him to pass the second letter onto Harry and on the second he wrote,

"_Harry,_

_Well done for making it this far in the Tournament. They will put all sorts of things in the maze, some of which you may have never come across before but don't let that stop you. The object they have hidden will be the Tri Wizard Cup (it's the same object used in every last task). Me, Kat, Ali and Remus will be there to support you. I don't want you worrying about people's reactions to me being there and remember: if you don't win know that you tried your best and that in itself is just as good as winning._

_Padfoot"_

Sirius sent off the two letters (which took some time as the owl wouldn't come down from the beam) and called Kat downstairs.

"Yes Sirius?"

"Harry sent a letter. It's about the last task"

Kat read both letters and then helped Sirius with dinner.

"Who did you put down for going?"

"Me, Cornelius Fudge, Snape and Kreacher"

Kat looked at Sirius with an eyebrow raised.

"Duh, who do you think I put down? Me, you, Ali and Remus!"

Kat started to laugh but couldn't stop and soon tears were running down her face. Sirius smiled to see her so relaxed and suddenly had an idea. He filled a large glass with water and tipped it over Kat's head.

"Argh! Sirius you ... Urgh, I'm gonna kill you!"

Kat grabbed a vase full of water and with flower in and threw the contents all over Sirius who had tried to avoid her attack by jumping behind the table. Sirius stood up, soaking wet and with flowers in his hair and a cheesy grin across his face. He put his hands up to surrender but then grabbed Kat from behind.

"Argh! You're soaking wet! Let ... go!"

Kat was giggling as Sirius shook his head like a dog, spraying Kat with water.

"Now I see why James told you to make the change permanent. You act like a proper dog sometimes, you really do!"

Sirius gave a sarcastic smile.

"Woof"

"Meow... why are you looking at me like that? I am Kat after all"

Sirius laughed and they both sat down to dinner, soaking wet but spirits running high. After dinner they called Ali and told her about the invitation. After a rather loud conversation (mostly on Ali's part), Kat went to get changed for bed and decided she would go to the library, which was basically a room filled with shelves of books and two chairs in one corner. Kat chose a book and sat next to the crackling fire. After an hour she felt herself nodding off but was determined to finish the chapter of the book. When Kat woke up the next morning, she was in Sirius' room, not hers, and she was alone. She shoved the covers off and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Morning gorgeous"

Sirius was already at the table eating some toast and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hey"

Kat got breakfast and sat down to eat it but was distracted by Orion who was attempting to jump on her lap.

"Hey Orion, what do you want? Do you want to play?"

Kat forgot her breakfast and played Orion's favourite game: catch the sparks. Kat would shoot little balls of sparks from her wand and Orion would go mental trying to catch them. Kat played this for about an hour before Orion got bored and went to sleep on her lap. Kat turned back to Sirius who was staring at her.

"What?"

"Orion?"

"Yeah, what about his name?"

"It's my middle name!"

"I know"

Sirius looked at Kat with wide eyes before getting an incurable case of laughter. Kat was one of those people who laughed when other people did and they were both laughing so much that they were crying. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Kat answered it.

"Hey Ali, come in. What is it?"

"Well, Remus said he was taking me out on a date today but he left it up to me to choose where."

"Ok... cool"

Ali shook her head.

"It's a double date Kat"

Sirius had heard everything from the kitchen.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me Sirius. Double date"

Before Sirius could start wriggling his way out of going on the date, Kat stepped in.

"Sounds like fun. Where are we going?"

Ali smiled.

"Rock Climbing"

Kat giggled with happiness and clapped her hands.

"Cool, we haven't been rock climbing in ages. What did Remus say though?"

"He said it was cool, he used to go when he was little apparently"

Ali smiled and left, leaving Kat to deal with Sirius' whining. However, Sirius looked ok with the whole subject. Kat smiled but Sirius was fixated on her lips. Kat wondered why until she realised she was biting her lip again. She stopped at once and Sirius smiled.

"You look cute when you bite your lip and stare at nothing"

Kat smiled and gave Sirius a hug, his hand tracing her lip and making her stomach twist and plummet as it always did when Sirius acted this way towards her. Kat took his hand and they went to the library as it was the quietest room in the house. Kat was feeling tired even though it was only eleven o'clock in the morning. Sirius sat down on his chair and Kat sat on his lap, tucking her feet up and nuzzling against his chest just like she had done when he had stayed with her. Sirius wrapped his arm around her and within moments, Kat felt her eyelids drooping. At the sound of the clock chiming 12pm, she awoke, feeling much better. Sirius was sitting in the other chair holding a letter and smiling like he'd won the lottery.

"Hey baby are you feeling better now?"

Kat nodded and her gaze fell to the letter. Sirius chuckled and handed her the letter, even though it was addressed to him. Kat turned it round to find it open but the wax seal of the Ministry of Magic had been holding it together. _Holy crap. _Kat opened the letter nervously, wondering why Sirius would be getting a letter from the Ministry. However as Kat read the letter she went from scared to surprised to squealing with happiness in the space of a minute.

"You got a job?! Oh Sirius I'm so happy for you! When did you apply for it?"

"Couple of weeks ago"

"Why didn't you say?"

The corners of Sirius' mouth tilted up.

"I wanted to surprise you"

Kat laughed.

"Well mission complete"

Kat gave Sirius another big hug and went to sort lunch. Sirius closely followed and they ate lunch as peacefully as they could but Kat was so thrilled she was bombarding Sirius with questions he was only too happy to answer.

"What department are you in?"

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I deal with registering Animagi. Being one helped a lot" he added with a wink.

"When do you start?"

"September"

"So when me and Ali go back to teach at Hogwarts?"

Sirius raised his eyes.

"Don't you remember? Last year when we left, Dumbledore had given us a year's leave"

"Oh yes"

They continued lunch and as soon as Kat had put the plates away there was a knock at the door. Ali and Remus were there.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

The four crossed over into the park and apparated. They landed behind some large bins and slipped out carefully.

"Here we go!"

Ali led the way inside and after checking in they got ready. Kat and Ali were excited, Remus happy that he was getting to rock climb for the first time in ages bit Sirius was holding back a bit, looking rather wearily at the wall. Kat took his hand, jolting him out of his day dream.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't get the whole concept of rock climbing"

Kat tried to suppress the giggle threatening to escape as she calmed him down.

"It's easy, you're put into a harness so if you slip you won't fall and all you do it climb the wall. The guys over there will pull the rope to keep you still. You'll be fine, just watch what we do and try to copy"

Sirius seemed a bit happier but Kat and Ali volunteered to go first so he could get the idea. As they were getting ready Ali turned to Kat a small glint in her eye. Kat rolled her eyes, knowing that Ali would no doubt have some sort of bet in mind.

"Race you up there?"

"You're on"

The two girls set off. Kat got ahead at first, being a natural at climbing and her long legs helped but Ali was waiting for the right time. Just as Kat reached half way Ali came rushing past, also being a natural at climbing, and within a matter of minutes had reached the top, a few seconds before Kat did.

"I win"

Kat smiled as they abseiled down again.

"Fair game"

She landed on the ground first and waited for the guy to unhook the harness. They went over to the guys who were clapping quietly.

"Well done Ali. Nice try Kat"

Kat smiled at Remus as he and Sirius got ready. Kat gave Sirius some last minute words of encouragement and he was off. After a bit he relaxed and even beat Remus to the top. Then it was Kat and Sirius' turn to go up and then Ali and Remus. As Kat and Sirius were climbing Ali called out and they turned around. She was holding up a camera and they paused for a moment while Ali took a picture. They climbed the rest of the way up and Kat side stepped over to Sirius to give him a small kiss. They were on a date after all.

"Hey! We're in public ya know!"

Kat laughed and she and Sirius abseiled down. After Remus and Ali had gone up and Kat had taken a few pictures, the four left and went to a little pub on the corner. Remus ordered some drinks and they all sat in a corner seat. Kat tucked her feet up and leant her head against Sirius' shoulder, his arm wrapped around her back. Ali jumped in to do the same and when the waitress came back with their drinks she couldn't suppress the little 'aw' that escaped her lips. However, Ali couldn't help but notice that she kept on directing her gaze at Remus from behind the bar. Ali felt her blood begin to boil and nuzzled against Remus further, making him squeeze her a little and bend down to give her a kiss. When Ali looked back, the waitress had stopped staring and even looked a little rejected. Good.

"Hey Ali, I was wondering when you and Remus were planning your wedding. Me and Sirius have been talking about it. We've got the invites ready and we've planned the date for the 21st of February next year, during half term so we could invite Harry and the others"

Ali smiled.

"Well, we have been discussing it and we were thinking the 14th of February next year! I know I know, it will be Valentine's Day but the funny thing is, neither of us realised until we'd written the date down in the diary. We were just focusing on having it sort of in the middle of half term because of it having to be in-between full moons so Remus is his usual handsome self," she added with a cheeky grin, "We've got everything sorted apart from sending the invites and ... dresses"

Kat smiled. Ali was a proper tomboy and not too keen on dresses but this was a huge exception.

"It's the same for us. So, it's the ... 23rd of July today so we have plenty of time to go you know what shopping, yeah? What's the name of the place?"

Ali thought about this for a very long time before nodding.

"Yeah. And we're getting married at that little church a couple of streets away. Um... St. Jordan's Chapel"

"No way, we chose there too! Oh this is going to perfect!"

Kat smiled and hastily scribbled some details in her notebook. Sirius laughed to see her so concentrated and when she was done he guided her round to face him and kissed her hard. A few hours later the four went back to Grimuald Place. Sirius and Remus began a game of wizard's chess while Ali and Kat got to work on putting both invites into envelopes and writing addresses. All by magic of course.

At eight o'clock Remus and Ali left but not before she and Kat had asked possibly the most nerve wracking questions they ever had. Kat nervously spoke first.

"Well, me and Ali were talking, since our parents are, um, passed away, I was wondering if, Remus, you would give me away?"

Remus smiled and nodded.

"Of course Kat, I'd be honoured to"

"And Sirius, um, would you give me away?"

Ali spoke so quietly it was a miracle that even Sirius had heard her but he nodded.

"Course I will Ali. I'm already going to be Remus' best man so I'd be more than happy to"

Kat and Ali both smiled ear to ear smiles and the four separated for the night, all feeling very happy.


	15. Chapter 15: The Last Task

**Chapter 15: The Last Task.**

3 days later, Kat awoke to Sirius pacing around the room looking very worried and muttering under his breath. She leant up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before crossing over to Sirius and stopping him in his tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the last task today. It doesn't start until 2 o'clock but I'm still worried. People change in that maze and it's never for the good"

"Sirius, Harry has made it this far. He's strong and he knows how to prepare himself. He'll be fine but you need to go there _not_ looking worried otherwise it'll worry him, okay?"

Sirius nodded and placed a soft kiss on the corner of her lips but Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, not parting until they had to breathe. Sirius ran his hands through Kat's messy morning hair and down her back, resting them on her hips.

"Oh Kat, what would I do without you?"

"Starve. Come on, let's go get breakfast"

Sirius laughed and he made breakfast while Kat went to feed and clean Buckbeak. She entered the room slowly and the giant Hippogriff lifted its head at the sound of the door. Kat bowed and Buckbeak bowed back.

"Buckbeak, stand"

The hippogriff looked at her and slowly, almost reluctantly, got up. Kat put the food in a bowl and grabbed a brush from the back of the room. She began to slowly brush Buckbeak's feathers and check his wings to make sure they were healthy.

"Hm, you could do with some exercise. I'll get Sirius to take you flying next week"

Buckbeak gave a small screech which Kat took as a thank you. She cleaned her hands and went down to the kitchen where Sirius had cooked breakfast. Kat was just about to sit opposite Sirius but seeing how worried she was she grabbed their plates and they sat on the sofa together.

"I'm going to have a shower and then we can get ready together. We're spending the morning next door, ok?"

Sirius merely nodded and Kat left. She dumped her pyjamas on the floor and stepped into the steaming shower. Meanwhile, Sirius was still sitting on the sofa when Hedwig came flying in through the window and landed on the table. She dropped a letter on the table and stood patiently waiting for Sirius to reply. Sirius opened the letter with haste.

"_Dear Padfoot,_

_A couple of things I wanted to say. Firstly, I will have to ask the Dursley's if I can attend both weddings next year even though I would be honoured to. I would also be honoured to be your best man if I am allowed to come. Secondly, Ron asked me to tell you that his family (minus Bill and Charlie) can attend both weddings as well and Mrs. Weasley sends her congratulations. Lastly, I was wondering if you had any last minute advice on the last task as it would be a great help. Hermione's had me reading every book about the Tri Wizard Tournament she can find but nothing's been very helpful._

_From Harry"_

Sirius smiled and wrote a reply.

"_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for letting me know about the invites and tell Ron to tell Molly thank you. As for the task, they will always put things in there to not only test your magical skill but things that target your weaknesses, personal and general. Boggarts, Dementors and other magical creatures. Parts of the maze are also rigged to confuse you, the hedges swallow you up and you end up somewhere else in the maze. If you feel a sudden wind in the part of the maze you're in, run. That's all I really know, I hope it helps. We will see you later on today. Good Luck._

_Padfoot" _

Sirius gave the letter to Hedwig and then went to tell Kat about the letter before remembering she was in the shower. He then smiled and carried on upstairs. _Like that was going to stop him._

Kat was just rinsing shampoo out of her hair when Sirius pulled back the curtains, standing there in only his boxers. Kat screamed but was soon over come with giggles as Sirius joined her in the shower.

"Sirius! I'm having a shower!"

"So am I"

Sirius smiled at Kat's disturbed expression and pulled her in for a hug, his boxers soaked, the water cascading over them as he tipped back her head and gave her a lustful kiss, water dripping off his eyelids and down her cheeks. Sirius pulled away and grabbed the shampoo and squirted some onto his hand and began to massage it into his hair. Kat did the same with the conditioner, occasionally squealing when Sirius blew bubbles in her face. Kat turned away to wash the conditioner out but stopped and moaned as Sirius began to massage body wash into her shoulders. He ran his hands down her back and back up to her shoulders. Kat leant her head back on Sirius' shoulder and her eyes locked on to his.

"That feels so nice"

Sirius smiled and Kat washed the rest of her body before washing off and turned to Sirius, body wash bottle in hand. She clicked the top and without warning, squirted Sirius on his chest, making him jump back and yell in surprise. Kat laughed and rubbed her hands against Sirius' chest until it was covered in foamy white bubbles. Sirius sighed and pulled her hands away and pulled her into another passionate kiss. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't pull away until her lungs burnt from lack of oxygen.

"Come on, we need to get ready"

Sirius left the room and came back five minutes later with some clothes. Kat laughed but the fact that Sirius wouldn't even leave her to change in his room warmed her. Once they were both ready they disapparated and landed with a loud crack in the kitchen of next door. Remus was reading the Daily Prophet at the table and jumped at the noise but Ali, who had been stroking Kurama, jumped and yelled, Kurama dashing under the seat for cover.

"What the bloody hell was that for? You want to give me a heart attack?"

Kat giggled and patted Ali on the shoulder.

"I would _never_ do such a thing!"

Kat giggled and Ali could not help but laugh along. Sirius had sat down with Remus and was now reading the Prophet but Ali was smiling broadly and before Kat could ask why, she grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. Kat sat down next to her and looked at the book in her hands. Ali was excitedly pointing at a white dress. Kat smiled and hugged her.

"I'm guessing you've been looking at these for quite a while then?"

"Yeah, I must have gone through tonnes of these little book thingies and this is the one I like the look of most"

Kat smiled. It was unusual for Ali to get so excited over something where she had to wear a dress but it was her wedding. It was an exception.

"I think you would look really pretty in it"

"Aw, thanks"

Ali smiled enthusiastically and bounded back downstairs where Remus and Sirius were talking about the Tournament. The clock on the wall said half past 12 so after a hurried lunch, Sirius and Kat disapparated to the designated apparition point in Hogsmeade Village, closely followed by Ali and Remus. The four set off up the hill and arrived at the castle with 45 minutes to spare. Ali and Remus carried on walking but Sirius looked up at the castle with a small smile. Kat took his hand, bringing him back to his senses.

"I'm finally getting to walk through these doors again as a free man"

Kat smiled and leant against his chest, her fingers curling around his shirt and his arms wrapping around her, his nose nuzzling in her hair. Ali turned round and huffed.

"Hey! Save it for later, yeah!"

Kat smiled and turned to go but Sirius pulled her back into his arms. Kat smiled against his shirt and Ali huffed again. Remus placed a hand in her shoulder and pulled her round to face him. She looked at him with a disgruntled expression that soon faded when he pulled her into a hug and kissed her lightly.

"Ali, you and Remus go on, we'll meet you there!"

Kat turned back to Sirius with difficulty as he was still holding her in his arms. Kat placed her hands on his chest and leant back.

"Sirius, I can tell you're worried. I've said this a hundred times, don't be. Harry will be fine. Come on"

Sirius smiled and gave Kat one last kiss before they followed Ali and Remus up to the castle where they were met by the caretaker, Argus Filch, who at first looked shocked to see Remus and Sirius back but then told them where to go. They followed the directions and found themselves in a huge outside arena with a giant maze surrounding it. Harry was nowhere to be seen so the four sat at the top next to Ron and Hermione. Ron smiled and said hello but Hermione launched into a full documentary about Harry's performance during the Tournament. Sirius laughed gently.

"I know how Harry has been doing Hermione; he's been sending me letters, but thank you for the update anyway"

Hermione blushed and turned back round just as the band began to play and the contestants came out of the little tunnel. First Cederic Diggory followed by Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum and then Harry who by far got the most applause. He looks around and when he sees Sirius he smiles. Sirius smiles back and Dumbledore gathers the contestants into a circle. After a moment the four contestants go to their designated tunnels and on the sounds of the cannon they enter the maze. As soon as they had gone far enough in, the maze closed up and the last task began.

"What now" Ali asks.

"We wait" Kat replies. Ali looks at her, mouth slightly open.

"That's it?! Great big mighty last task and that's it?!"

Kat shoots her a look and Ali retreats into the safety of Remus' arms. Hermione and Ron turn to the four and they begin to talk. For the first hour it's just talking and everyone seems to have forgotten about the task until red sparks fly up into the air, causing everyone to be silent.

"Look. Who do you think it is? I hope Harry's alright!" Hermione gasps.

Kat grips Sirius arm and he pulls her close to him. There's a disturbance at the front near the maze and Fleur Delacour is thrown out onto the plain. Dumbledore helps her up and breaks off the vines that were wrapped around her. Her headmistress, Madame Maxine, came rushing down from the steps and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Oh my dear, are you alvight? It doesn't matter, you are zafe now, come on. Up here, your seester iz waiting for you"

"Oh thank god Harry is alright. I mean, I'm sorry for Fleur being thrown out of the competition but still" Hermione rushes.

Sirius gives a ghost of a smile because although there was some truth to Hermione's statement but he was half hoping it would be Harry sending those sparks, so he would be out of that maze and safe. Kat was still wrapped in Sirius' arm because she too had wanted it to be Harry that would come out to safety. Ali was resting her head against Remus' shoulder with his arm wrapped around her.

"Hello again"

The four turned to see Dumbledore and Minerva standing next to them.

"Hello Albus" Remus replied. Ali shook his hand and so did Sirius. Kat turned around and smiled as Dumbledore shook her hand.

"Kat and Ali, I wished to ask you if you were returning to Hogwarts next year to resume your old teaching posts."

"We are Albus" Kat replied.

"Good, good and Remus. There is a part time post for Defence against the Dark Arts. Would you be interested in it?"

Remus' face lit up.

"Yes sir, I would be honoured to"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Excellent. Well we must go now. My congratulations to you all on your engagements as well"

"Thank you"

Dumbledore and Minerva went back to the teacher's stand and Kat went back to hugging Sirius. A couple of hours later, there was another disturbance and the Durmstrang contestant, Victor Krum, is thrown out of the maze. His headmaster grabs him roughly by the shoulder and drags him up to where the rest of his school are waiting.

"Wait, he didn't shoot up any sparks. How did he get out?"

"Someone must have reached the cup"

"Ok, so where's the other person?"

Kat began wildly searching the plain but no one emerged from the maze. Sirius pulled her back into her seat but Kat was still frantic.

"Sirius, what if Harry didn't get the cup and he's stuck in the maze!"

"Calm down Kat, I'm sure... I'm sure Harry's fine"

Another half an hour later and Harry, Cedric Diggory and the cup landed on the ground in a crumpled heap. The whole stadium erupted into applause and the band began to play.

"He did it Sirius! Harry did it!"

Kat and Ali began to cheer and clap but it was short lived. Fleur Delacour let out a loud scream and the realisation that Cedric Diggory wasn't moving hit everyone like a ton of bricks. Kat shoved past Ali and ran down the steps, closely followed by Sirius.

"Albus, what's happening?"

"A boy has just been killed. Don't worry, Harry is safe. Alastor has him inside so he can be away from all this"

"Ok" Sirius lead Kat back up to the others and explained what had happened. The students and staff retreated to the Great Hall and the supporters slowly left in groups, pausing to give their condolences to Amos. The four apparated back to Grimuald Place and sat in silence for hours on end, too shocked to say anything.

"I'm going to bed"

Kat got up and left the room but the others stayed in the kitchen, staring at nothing until a knock at the door jolted them back to reality.


	16. Chapter 16: He's Back!

**Chapter 16: He's back!**

"Albus, what are you doing here?"

Dumbledore strode past Sirius into the kitchen where Remus and Ali were waiting.

"Sirius, please sit down. I'm afraid I bring bad news. When Harry came back out from the maze, he explained everything to me. Alastor was not Alastor at all. He was Barty Crouch Jr who had escaped from Azkaban to come after Harry and had been using Polyjuice Potion to get close to the boy. Anyway, he had charmed the cup to be a Port Key and Harry and Cederic had grabbed it at the same time. They were transported to a graveyard, the same one Harry had been seeing in his dreams, where they saw Lord Voldemort return. I came by to say, we need to get the Order back together and I was wondering if we could re open our old Head Quarters?"

"He's back?" Ali gasped

"I'm afraid so"

"Well then, by all means Albus, gather the Order. Anything to make sure we stop him for good this time. I'll tell Kat. Thanks for stopping by"

"Goodbye Sirius. Oh, the normal charms should do it. I'll let everyone else know they are there"

Sirius nodded and with a loud crack, Dumbledore had vanished.

"Kat! I need to tell you something!"

Kat came rushing down the stairs.

"What? What is it?"

Sirius explained everything to her and Kat felt so weak she almost fainted. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his nose in her hair. Kat rested her head back on his shoulder.

"I need to do these charms"

"I'll make some tea"

Kat put the kettle on and got out some mugs. Sirius finished the last charm and sat down at the table next to Kat and continued to nuzzle against her neck. Ali sighed.

"So, it looks like we got our jobs back"

"I know right. More work..." Kat sighed in reply as she leant her head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Lighten up kitten; I have to suffer as well. At least you guys are all together working for Dumbledore. I have to work for that potato in a bowler hat!"

Ali burst out laughing and high fived Sirius.

"Well all I can say is good luck Sirius" Remus said.

"Thanks Moony"

Ali yawned and looked around the room.

"Well, all I can say is, it's back to the mishaps and mayhem, that's for sure!"


End file.
